Ruins
by Ayame Kentatsu
Summary: When a spell causes Sesshoumaru and Kagome to mate a child is born into a family who doesn't love her. Having two sisters by Inuyasha she will discover secrets of why she was created. Being consumed within the passion and love of an enemy, Naraku^.^
1. Love Nonexistant

Chapter One: Love nonexistent  
  
Dawn draped Nasai's room, as sun beams adorned her slumbering figure. She tossed her head to the right in hopes to rid herself of the cursed beams of light yet could not. Casting a solitary golden eye toward the window she found the drapes had been drawn. She sighed and knew it was either Ania or her mother who had caused her consciousness to reality once again, something in which she sought her dreams to escape. Silver locks encased her shoulders as if to imitate a lovers embrace, holding her sweetly through her dreams. She sighed inwardly as she heard footsteps outside her room, running this way and that, probably trying to awaken the near slumbering Nasai. Her half sister had been doing this to wake her, for her youkai innocuousness refused to waken until satisfied. She thought up ways all the time, like drawing Nasai's drapes so sun light seeped through. A knock finally emanated though the door and encircled Nasai's hearing, a voice accompanying it.  
  
" Nasai are you awake?" The voice was defiantly Ania. Nasai didn't answer, causing the hanyou to poke her head into the room. " C'mon sis!" She ordered pleasantly, stepping into the room allowing her whole form to be viewed. " Mother has been calling you for a while. Breakfast is ready!" The young woman smiled, closing Nasai's door as she finished. A few minutes pasted before Nasai sat up in her bed and tossed a robe about her shoulders, opening her door and walking downstairs. Walking into the kitchen she was greeted by her mother's smiling face. A false smile Nasai had discovered, deep pools of pain and guilt emerged every time her brown gaze fell upon her unwanted daughter. Unwanted was the word Nasai had used so many times in her diaries, she knew she wasn't the man she called father's daughter. As if her mother had been the victim of rape and such, though Nasai never pried. She knew her mother loved her, thought she didn't know just had deep her love ran. Was her mother forced to love her because of the mere fact she was her daughter?  
  
Nasai sat herself beside her other half sister Aya, who smiled brightly.  
  
" Good morning Nasai." She whispered, sounding almost as if she had yawned as she spoke. Nasai only nodded in return, gazing toward her 'father' who didn't dare met her gaze. He had always been this way. Of course once the occasion was called for he would at least pretend to love her, even like her, though days like this he never uttered a word. Nasai had always wondered why he acted as such, and tried her very hardest to met his approval, something his true daughters had done just by being born. Nasai envied them really, they were loved by her parents whole heartedly and they gained access to father's smile. Something Nasai had once in a while provoked, though not recently or else he would have bid her good morning.  
  
" What's for breakfast mom?" Nasai asked, smiling through the pain and anguish she had become a master at concealing. 'Protecting' she had recalled calling it.  
  
" Eggs and bacon." Her mother answered, not turning her attention away from the food before her. Nasai nodded, and gazed toward her father.  
  
" Nice morning isn't it?" She asked, cornering him so he was forced to answer. Something that was necessary if he were to speak to her at all.  
  
" Yes." He answered, his eyes not bothering to leave the paper that captured his gaze. " thought I was told it was going to shower." Nasai concealed her hurt. He had always said tiny things in return to her questions that beheld some form of anguish. As if he sported at hurting her heart. Her youngest sister noticed this at once and quickly made up for her father.  
  
" But just for a little while. After that it's suppose to be sunny." Ania smiled to Nasai, telling her with her eyes she was sorry about what her father Inuyasha had said. " Right mom?" She asked, just as both hers and Nasai's mother turned about.  
  
" Of course darling." Kagome answered, her gaze turned toward Nasai. " now eat up Nasai dear." She ordered kindly. Nasai loved her mother dearly, she was kind and never once looked at her with hatred or guilt. Nasai simply liked being her daughter.  
  
After eating Nasai walked back to her room and got ready for the day, brushing her silver locks as she stepped from the shower. Gazing into her own eyes within the mirror she had began to list the ways she was different from her two sisters. For one thing both her sisters had raven hair, she having silver. Her sisters also having hanyou hairs atop their heads, her having pointed human ears. As if an elf. Though all of them shared the same golden eyes.  
  
" Who are you Nasai. Who do you belong to?" She asked like so many other times before. " Who?" She felt tears shimmer her eyes as they threatened to spill. Tightly sheathing her eyes she stood as such for a few moments until she deemed safe to re-open her golden orbs. She had learned her mother's past when she was a child as her sisters did, and knew that the bone eaters well sent her to another time. Many times Nasai tried leaping into the shrine, yet nothing. Nothing but tears greeted her there. She knew her father was on the other side of the well, and always did, asking her mother about him when she noticed she was different from her sisters when they were born. Never once did her mother answer her, always the same line over and over. ' I'll tell you when you're older dearest. ' But she was older now, what did her mother, especially Inuyasha want from her?  
  
" Nasai are you finished in there?" Her mother's voice was obvious through the door. Folding the towel tighter about herself, Nasai opened the door to her mother.  
  
" Mother I need to talk to you." She demanded in a stern, almost harsh tone of voice. " It's time for you to tell me about my father." Her eyes froze as they gazed upon Nasai's. Almost as if the subject would murder her in her sleep. " I'm not an idiot I know I'm different from Aya and Ania. Mother?"  
  
" Nasai please darling don't.." Her voice faded into a shadow of what it had been, gazing upon her daughter almost in despair. Walking past her as if the question was never asked. Nasai didn't make any further inquiries, and knew her mother would tell her when the time was right, but Nasai was being eaten alive within. With a mother in deep shame whenever she saw her, and a father who seemed not to know she even existed. Her other younger sister Aya was just like her father, but would sometimes she would warm up. Ania seemed to be Nasai's only shoulder. To cry on, or just be happy on. Nasai needed answers and they were being denied to her. Love seemed to be nonexistent.  
  
***  
  
Obscurity had fallen heavily upon Nasai as she searched the dusk beyond her window. Her lustrous black drapes rose behind her within the zephyr, appearing as twin ebony wings rising from her back. She let forth a sigh as she continued her search for something that never existed. It was late within the twilight yet nightmares had haunted her dreams unremittingly. Brushing her silver locks silently she cast her golden orbs to the door. Hearing footsteps as they crossed her door, and voices below. Walking through the shadows her youkai eyes had long ago accustomed to, she opened her door and tip toed downstairs hearing the voice of a man in which she had never heard before.  
  
" Greetings, Lord Inuyasha it is I Mioga." ( Sorry if I spelled it wrong ) Nasai could have sworn she heard a voice yet could see no one, yet her sisters seemed to be staring at something, yet they blocked her view. All she could manage to do was listen. " We need you back home." Nasai emphasized the word home in her mind. Home was where her father was.  
  
" Like what?" Inuyasha asked, crossing him arms.  
  
" Trouble with the Shikon no tama. Someone or something has stolen it and no one is brave enough to find it."  
  
" Shikon no tama?" Nasai whispered to herself, she would have asked what it was if her one of her sisters did not.  
  
" What's the Shikon no tama?" Ania asked. Their was silence within the fire cast room. Finally the man spoke again.  
  
" A great treasure that can be used for good or evil. It can grant wishes." Ania's eyes lit up, gazing toward her father who turned his face away within the glow of the fire light. By contrast making him seem much younger. " So Inuyasha will you, Kagome, and your two daughters help find it?"  
  
" Three daughters." Nasai spoke up, allowing herself to be seen by the visitor. There, close enough to see, Nasai noticed the man speaking was no more then a flea. He only gasped and gazed upon her as if she were some kind of plague.  
  
' She seems to be the female version of Lord Sesshoumaru.' He whispered inwardly, gazing to Kagome who spoke finally.  
  
" Yes Mioga. The stories are all true."  
  
" What stories mother!? About father? I.." Two twin tears spilled in unison, Nasai racing to the shrine. Her mother had inherited the shrine from her grandfather when he died, and Nasai thought that maybe it would work now. Hearing her mother's voice call out to her Nasai ran to the Bone Eaters well, throwing open the doors and running down to it.  
  
" Nasai no..please.." Nasai's mother called, being held by Inuyasha who was surrounded by his daughters.  
  
" All my life I have been neglected by Inuyasha. And whenever you gaze upon me mother I see shame and guilt in your eyes! There must be a reason should there not!" Kagome's eyes own eyes filled with tears as she watched Nasai leap into the well. Crimson light shooting from within. Inuyasha finally released her, as she gazed down within the well and found nothing. The flea sat upon her shoulder, cooing her as she sobbed.  
  
" Mioga I never told her about the spell. That she was a child born into a family who hated everything that reminded them of her father. She visibly looks so like him, yet her heart couldn't be more different. I begged Inuyasha to see her as his daughter, yet all he could see was the silver hair, and the golden moon in which she was born within upon her right shoulder blade." She turned toward Inuyasha and her daughters. " Let's go!" She ordered, leaping into the well before anyone had a chance to answer, yet they followed. And so the journey was to begin.  
  
Author's notes: Do you love? Hate? Review and tell me! I know it sucks now but it'll get better I promise. And sorry I made Inuyasha such an asshole but if you don't like it then you shouldn't be here! But just to make you happy I'll make him nicer later I promise. People just stay with me here^.^ 


	2. Shadows of the Dawn

Chapter Two: Shadows of the Dawn  
  
A/N: Thank you all bunches for reviewing!( Did I just write bunches? Oh whatever..anyway) To be quite honest I wasn't expecting them so quickly, but I'm not complaining. ^.^ Your reviews keep me going!  
  
Nasai gazed up from the wells depths, her eyes being greeted by the twilight in which she treasured completely. Silence had encased about her, and she was wondering if she had made it through or not. Taking hold of the vines in which hung from above, she climbed up to see nothing but lush forest. A smile crept upon her lips, as she searched the ebony that now encircled her. She didn't know were to go, and stood to herself for a few moments, until voices arose from the well behind her. Almost unseen because of the twilight shroud that bathed it.  
  
" Nasai!" A despite plea enclosed upon her hearing, knowing at once that it was her mother. She didn't want to be found, not now, and seemingly not ever. Taking a breath and whispering her goodbyes, she sprinted from the place she had once stood not knowing exactly where she was running to. A few tree braches grazing her as she passed by creating tiny crimson rivers to form about her. Her matted silver bangs draping heavily upon her golden eyes, tears stinging the diminutive cuts that presided upon her cheeks, only creating more tears to rise and fall. She knew Inuyasha would pick up her scent, and it was that once fear that drove her, perhaps beyond youkai limits. Dodging the tree warriors as best as she was able, she leapt into a river and dropped her head down below the surface. She couldn't hold her breath forever, and she knew that, but it would at least shield her scent for as long as needed.  
  
Swift footprints rose from where she herself had been, noticing they had ceased. She placed a clawed hand over her mouth to cease any bubbles that would rise from her body trying to breathe. Taking her silver locks within her arms to prevent it from floating to the surface in which she now yearned. Though allowing herself to relax as the tracker dashed away from where she was now concealed. Throwing her head from the crystal waters she devoured the air about her, wiping her eyes of the residing water. She didn't dare progress back to her travels until the footsteps from before could no longer be sensed by her sensitive hearing. Allowing a sigh to escape from her lips she rested herself upon the bank for a few moments. Taking in deep breaths of heaven as if someone had asphyxiated her she rolled upon her back and closed her eyes. Now what was she going to do? Many times slumber crossed her thoughts, yet she knew she would have to find somewhere safe. She wasn't sure just how long she had been running, and at that time couldn't have cared, but the fact remained that she didn't know just how far the well was from her.  
  
Tender zephyrs rocked her as if she were a babe in her mother's arms once again, loved beyond the very emotion. Though her exhaustion reminded her soon enough where she was and this ritual alone caused her slumbering to not capture her. Gazing through the canopy her golden orbs rested upon the heavens. The stars sated in undeniable glory, for the moment caused her to forget her miserable situation, stars she never took the time to gaze at. Seemingly tiny treasures pressed upon an ebony, velvet night. She felt her lips curve into a crescent knowing her sister Ania maybe looking up and gazing at the same exact star she was and wondering what had happened to her.  
  
" I'm sorry, but I can't live this lie.." She whispered, almost as if she knew the words would reach her sister, wherever she was. Allowing darkness to engulf her closed eyes, she slipped thus into a profound dreamless slumber.  
  
***  
  
Nasai sensed the breathing of about two children as they hovered over her. Either out of instinct or habit she growled in annoyance, warning the children to stay away from her, though of coarse her murderous growls were left unheeded and she was then forced to open her eyes. Two pairs of brown eyes met her golden stare as their faces seemed to be pasted to hers, turning her body away.  
  
" What do you want?" Nasai asked, a bit of her youkai self taking over her words.  
  
" We found you here." Of course they smiled at her, a gesture Nasai didn't think to return. She huffed once and gazed back to the humans before her.  
  
" Leave me alone." She ordered nefariously, standing from the place she had slumbered upon. " Didn't you hear me?" She asked, her iron barriers beginning to crumble due to the children's smiles.  
  
" I'm Sazuyen! And this is my brother Kohaku!" Nasai felt a smile kiss her lips, even when she had tried to suppress it. " Come met mother and father!" The little girl called, grasping Nasai's hand and leading her away.  
  
' They're so quick to trust me. I wonder what would happen if.'  
  
" What's your name?" The human boy asked, gazing up to Nasai as if he truly wanted to know.  
  
" Nasai." She answered, gazing up to see the village that was just up ahead. The darkness from last night denying her eyes from seeing it. Nasai ceased before they were seen and knelt down to the children. " Listen to me. I don't think it's right for me to come here. I'm a youkai and I don't think your mother and father would want to see you with me." The two children just gazed upon her confused, awaiting for her to explain further.  
  
" You go. I'll stay here." Nasai released them, but they grasped her hands once again.  
  
" No! Come meet mother and father Nasai. It doesn't matter what you are!" The girl said tenderly, not knowing just how her words touched Nasai's heart. Nodding her head she began walking into the village, the people within it ceasing in their daily routines just to watch Nasai.  
  
" Sango! Miroku!" One woman yelled, running to a near by home. There, a man and a woman emerged, fear striking their eyes. Nasai tightened her hold upon the two children. She knew they would react this way.  
  
" Please, I mean you no harm. These children found me and.." Nasai ceased abruptly, watching as the woman and man approached her. Their eyes wide, in either fear, or just plain confusion Nasai couldn't decipher. The woman named Sango stopped before her and stared.  
  
' Could she be.no.but.' Sango's thoughts danced unchained within her mind, her eyes creating a deep abyss within Nasai's frightened eyes.  
  
" Tell me girl, who are your parents?" Nasai felt her face scrunch up in confusion, and being raised by Kagome the question was rude for a first meeting.  
  
" I don't see why I should tell you human." Nasai emphasised the word human in her speech, hoping the woman would get nervous and leave her alone, but this wasn't the case.  
  
" Do you know an Inuyasha?" The youkai princess almost murdered the woman for pinning that basterd on her as her father, but she calmly answered.  
  
" Yes, I do." Nasai answered softly, trying her hardest not to let her youkai power overcome her emotions. " But before you ask I am not his daughter. I am merely his spare." The answer bemused Sango, not understanding quite what the youkai before her was saying. " I am Nasai, daughter of Kagome and." Her words faded into a shadow, something that had always happened when she was asked such a question. She didn't know who her father was, but she knew he was here in this time. " Well that I don't know, but.." The youkai exterminator nodded her head.  
  
' So it is true.' Sango found herself whispering within her mind. She knew of the enchantment Kagome and Sesshoumaru were under, but could this young woman be the result of the damned curse? In truth in appearance the youkai seemed nothing like Kagome, and nothing about it hinted otherwise. She was, in fact, strictly Sesshoumaru's daughter. Yet if she was raised by Kagome and Inuyasha then Sango knew she couldn't have inherited the cold heart Sesshoumaru had. Confusion was washed over by immense sympathy for the girl. Plainly the youkai had come to this time to find Sesshoumaru, yet Sango knew he wouldn't accept her.  
  
The moments of silence proved to be most uncomfortable for Nasai, and the impassioned stares the villagers were giving her didn't seem to aid it. Though she kept her hardened outer shell, for she didn't want the mere humans to think her weak.  
  
" Stop staring at me human." Nasai commanded, a small smirk capturing her lips to signify that she was laughing at the mere fact that the woman was human. She didn't know just how much of her act as actually believable, yet it was her only cover. She had to get away before Inuyasha caught her scent. He probably was heading her away now. " Are you finished inspecting woman? I need to be somewhere." Nasai released the two children turning her head away, yet being caught by the children again, who were beginning to irritate her. " Leave me alone! Don't you understand!?" Nasai knew she sounded harsh, but at that moment she knew it was what she had to do, walking from the village.  
  
" Nasai wait!" Sango yelled, causing the youkai to cease in her travels.  
  
" I have no other business here." Nasai answered swiftly, not bothering to turn and face the crowd her mere appearance had drawn.  
  
***  
  
Twilight once again engulfed the heavens, and Nasai knew she would have to find somewhere to sleep. She congratulated herself for not being found that day, but merely thinking of the next day caused shivers to rise from her spine. And hunger only added to her trials. Seeing a cave up ahead so ventured to it, caseing suddenly at its gapeing mouth. As if threating to devour her if she stepped within. The cave being completely devoid of any light, she crept inside and ventured into it. She wasn't far, for the could still see the fading light from the decaying sun, but she stepped on something furry. Leaping to the side she searched the darkness, yet her eyes had not become accustomed to the dead light as quickly as they had before.  
  
" Ouch!" It was a young man's voice, and Nasai was caught of guard by hearing it.  
  
" I'm sorry!" Nasai yelled as her foremost defense, hoping that whatever was inside with her was friendly, or at the very least bearable. Minutes passed, Nasai awaiting her eyes to adjust and as they did two emerald eyes stared back at her. Their eyes locked, uncertaintly and disclosure showing obviously through them.  
  
" Hello.." The young man finally spoke, upon his hands and knees searching for wood to rekindle his earlier flame. Watching in silence as the blaze was reawakened, Nasai sat down, not meeting eyes with the handsome stranger. Golden-orange hair crowned his head, being pulled atop his head. By the look of him, Nasai knew he was some form of demon yet didn't ask.  
  
" I'm sorry for.."  
  
" Don't worry about it. I don't get company. By the way my name is Shippou." His gaze slitered to her, capturing her eyes swiftly.  
  
" I'm Nasai." His eyes swam over her with bewilderment, her appearance stunned him. Silver locks, golden eyes she. " You don't mind if I stay here tonight..do you?"  
  
" Not at all." He smiled, causing her to smle in his wake. " Wait.hear that?" He asked, gazing toward the entrance of the cave.  
  
" Yes.." Nasai whispered, the first to her feet. " Just landed." She said in a hushed tone, getting on all fours and scoping out the entrace, hearing Shippou shuffle behind her. Poking her head out of the opening she felt her heart almost die. There, bathed in twilight's beauty, and the moon's embrace stood Sesshoumaru. He had sensed her come to his time and had been looking for her, following her scent to the spot he was standing in now. Nasai knew from the moment she laid eyes on him that..yes.he had to be. Before she could rush after him, Shippou grasped her arm.  
  
" I wouldn't do that Nasai." Nasai pulled herself away from him, his pleas falling upon deaf ears. Casting her whoile body from the entrance of the cave, Sesshoumaru's eyes turned to her. For a moment he thought himself unable to breathe. Was this her? The daughter he had never known? Nasai began to trace evey line within his angelic features, the sapphire moon atop his head all the proof she needed, for surly that is were the golden moon upon her back came from. Thought most of her smealt purly of demon, there was still that one almost undetcable scent of human. The thought of her mother sickened him, yet why didn't he care? Wasn't his daughter a digrace upon youkai kind? No, of course not, Sesshoumaru would never allow anyone to blame her for something that wasn't her choice. Or was it merely the fact that she was his daughter, and that he.loved her?  
  
" Father?" The sole word poured from her lips as if she had waited eternity to say it, dashing toward her father and embracing him. " I am so alone. At home I am nothing but an unwanted memory. And here I am only feared and discarded. I needed someone who could teach me about life, instead of shunning me from it. I needed.you." Tears spilt from her eyes yet it didn't matter as she felt his arms wrap around her, almost protectively. Burying her face deep within his chest she sobbed openly, tightening her hold as if she feared he was only a phantom of her tormenting dreams. Dreams in which had teased her endlessly, and always held her an arms length from his embrace. She wanted nothing more but to stay the way she was forever. Finally, someone could teach her to control her emotions, suppress her unchained power. But most of all merely someone to love her.  
  
A/N: Here's chapter two! Are you still with me? Hate it? Love it? Tell me what ya think. I think it'll take me some time for the next chapter, I'm trying to think about *stuff* but not that long so dun worry.^.^ 


	3. Her Ghost in the Fog

Chapter Three: Her Ghost in the Fog  
  
Kagome's heart was beating furiously within her chest, her mind solely upon Nasai whom she worried for immensely.  
  
" Have you found her scent yet Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, turning anxious eyes toward her hanyou lover who didn't return her concerned eyes.  
  
" No..and..yes. Every time I think I have her she disappears again!" His voice was husky and drenched in anger, at her or himself he couldn't tell. He gazed toward Aya who didn't seem to be bothered by the fact her half sister was missing. Yet Ania stood beside her father and tried her hardest to pin point Nasai's unique scent.  
  
" I can't." Ania's words faded, turning to her father who didn't gaze back at her. " I'm of no aid to you father and I'm sorry."  
  
" Don't worry Ania, I will find Nasai then we can go home."  
  
" But what about the Shikon no tama? Aren't you going to rescue it?" She asked innocently, truly wanting to stay within the past. When there was no answer she turned to her mother, who searched the ebony encircling her. " Mother are you going to find the jewel?" Kagome sighed and turned to her daughter.  
  
" Yes, but first we find Nasai. God only knows where she is." Ania knew that she was finally thinking of a world without Nasai. Of course mother was never cruel to her, yet she beheld the shimmer of sorrow within her eyes every time she gazed upon her sister. She knew Nasai wasn't in danger because she would have felt something. Yes..something..like they were joined by their emotions.  
  
" Aya...do you love Nasai?" Ania felt herself whisper, as if she was ashamed. When there was no reply she turned to her sister who gazed off into nothingness.  
  
" Of course I love Nasai but..but I don't know who she is really. No one does. She's like a phantom of past pain and shame. I don't really know, she's a mysterious one, Nasai I mean. The only person she has ever told anything to is Ania. I know why...because of father and his neglect of her. Damn I wish I'd seen it sooner. She's always been what you would call a problem child. Losing her temper easily, and..just not being what we are. She's..so different from us." Aya gazed back to Ania and her mother. Tears welling up within Kagome's loving brown orbs, turning to her husband who had ceased in his search to listen to his daughter. No doubt the problems Nasai faced was of Sesshoumaru's genes and she needed him..only him...to help her control her emotions. A zephyr gently danced upon the four as their hair fell defenceless to the call of the winds, dancing as if in comfort. With that wind Inuyasha sniffed the air and found Nasai.  
  
" I smell her." He said flatly, signalling the others to follow him as he sprinted off within the dream like scenery of his past home. He knew the lands well and it was a growing challenge for Kagome to keep up, being pulled along by her daughters. Then, as if an unseen foe had come before him, he ceased. One word spilling from his lips almost in hear.  
  
" Sesshoumaru.." Aya and Ania didn't know what person the word belonged to but by the look of their mother it wasn't what they needed now.  
  
" Is Nasai with him..is she hurt?"  
  
" No." Ania whispered before her father could. " I'd know If she were injured."  
  
" Who's Sesshoumaru?" Aya asked, grasping her mother's hand. " Is he Nasai's..." The aged human woman nodded her head closing her eyes to cease tears in which stained her pain stabbed eyes.  
  
" Sesshoumaru is Nasai's..father." Her voice became a whisper as she swiftly said the word father. Ashamed at the memory it evoked. Both for her, and her Inuyasha. Stepping into a clearing, they saw a young fox demon staring at the midnight heavens. " You there!" Kagome yelled, causing the boy to turn around, locking eyes on the human. " Shippou?" She asked breathlessly, seeing him nod his head.  
  
" Looking for Nasai?" Kagome's eyes lit up. He knew her daughter, perhaps he knew where she was. Running before him she grasped his hands and practically yelled her question.  
  
" Do you know where she is?" She asked, silently rejoicing at his nod.  
  
" Yes. She's with Sesshoumaru. I didn't know much about her, only her name, and she smelled like you and that Inuyasha. She called him father Kagome, she fell to her knees and embraced him as if they had been apart before. I didn't know what words they spoke to each other, but I watched them fly away within the shroud of the night." Kagome could have burst into tears. What would Sesshoumaru do to her? Terrible thoughts filled her head, she was truly frightened.  
  
***  
  
Nasai watched in silence as the Earth below passed beneath her very feet, cuddling closer to the bright silver angel that she had so painfully searched for. He didn't gaze at her, just called out her name as if it were a prayer of salvation.  
  
" Nasai." Her attention stood acute, as she awaited him to speak again. That voice, cold and distant, yet something...soft. " I didn't think I would see you, and I'm sorry since you had to be raised by a human and an ignorant hanyou. Who only gazed at you shamefully, and could teach you nothing of your youkai self." She didn't answer, just enjoyed his nearness. For eternity it seemed she had yearned for this moment.  
  
" Did you love my mother?" The question didn't surprise him, after all she had a right to such a question. He gazed down at her, and saw the innocent, naïve child her mother had been. Yet also something defiant that roared within. Her eyes were filled with her mother's past emotions, yet it didn't disgust him. And he didn't scold himself for seeing it either. Tightening his hold upon her he answered.  
  
" Did I love her? No, I didn't. We were as bitter as enemies could be, and a curse caused us to be with who we hated the very most. Love was something we did not allow each other to feel." Nasai fell mute again. She wasn't a child born of love, but a child born of regret and sorrow.  
  
" Do you love me?" She asked, holding her gaze firmly upon his.  
  
" Yes, I love you more dearly than anything that I've ever possessed before. At first I hated the very thought of you, the very fact that you were my daughter, yet...I realised you were part of me. An innocent, beautiful child born into a world in which she did not belong." He fell silent then, allowing her to reach into his silver locks and let her fingers glide through it. Knowing very well that Inuyasha searched for her and wanted her back. Something we wasn't going to do because she belonged to him. He is the one that loves her. He is the only one that can teach her. He is her father and no one was going to deny her of him any longer. As his palace neared they allowed each other to be absorbed in the others presence, something she thought she was cursed to never do.  
  
Her thoughts raced. As she felt his chest rise and fall she noticed how incredibly graceful he was even just breathing. Eyes of sincerity, yet what she loved most was his smile. It wasn't empty like her mother's was, and it wasn't shame absorbed, just..love smothered.  
  
As they touched the ground Nasai leapt from the beast they were upon grasped her father's hand as he leapt off also. Opening the large, cathedral like doors, her eyes fell upon a girl, human. It seemed as if she had been awaiting her father's arrival since he left.  
  
" Welcome back home Sesshoumaru-sama." The human bowed, eyeing Nasai as if Nasai herself had wronged her merely by existing. The human seemed to be seventeen or eighteen, yet Nasai didn't ask.  
  
" This is Rin." He said bluntly, smiling at the girl, causing her to smile in return.  
  
" Lord Sesshoumaru-sama!!" Yelled an aged toad demon who through himself at his master's feet. " Your loyal servant welcomes you." Sesshoumaru didn't bother to acknowledge him, just stepped over him, beckoning Nasai to follow. Rin walked by her side, and Nasai noticed how lovely she was. Raven hair in which crowned her head, and cradled her just as lovely face. Her simple kimono fitted perfectly about her figure, knowing she looked more like a princess then Nasai herself at this moment. Ceasing at the entrance of a room, Sesshoumaru opened the door and within were glorious robes Nasai had never seen, or even thought possible to exist.  
  
" They are for you my dear." He simply said, his voice smooth, deep, and utterly intoxicating. Seeing two women inside she walking inside, hearing the door shut behind her. The two women beckoned her over to them.  
  
" Ah yes, what a pretty woman." The seemingly elder of the two commented, running her fingers through Nasai's silver locks.  
  
" What else do you expect? She's Sesshoumaru's daughter after all." The younger giggled to herself, picking up layers upon layers of clothing as they measured her, and making her go in and out of different styles. When they were finished picking out her clothing they directed her into a large bathroom, a tub filled to the rim in steaming liquid. Leaving her alone, the woman closer to door. Nasai smiled as she took off her clothes and touched the water with her fingertips. It was searing, yet Nasai welcomed it. Slowly getting inside she pulled her head back so her silver hair was completely submerged within the scolding water, moving her fingers through it softly. She allowed a sigh of pleasure escape her lips, letting her body relax within the bath. She remained inside the water for at least an hour, getting up she bound a towel around her, and dried off, entering the room the two women were in. They smiled as they laid eyes on her, showing her how to put her new style of clothing on, and setting her down before a mirror. She then felt the younger woman's fingers through her hair, also a brush in its wake. When they had finished brushing her hair they placed her hair in delicate golden combs, their faces graced by scenes of natures beauty. The lower half of her hair, cascaded over her shoulder as if a frozen waterfall, and her bangs hung low over her eyes. They painted her lips crimson, and shaded her eyes in a soft cerise.  
  
Her many robes were heavy, and she burned up within them. Just getting out of a very boiling bath. The were mostly white with designs of flowers. The clothes she had came in were discarded and forgotten about, yet she couldn't have cared. The sun began to rise, and Nasai was pressed from the room, and left to venture the maze before her. Stained glass windows adorned most of the wall's surface. Floors of marble in which caused her foot prints to echo throughout the corridor seeing the toad demon from before bound to her.  
  
" Lady Nasai." He said breathlessly, as if he had been running for some time. " Lord Sesshoumaru-sama told me to bring you to him. To join him and Rin at dinner." Nasai smiled. Food was what she wanted, well food and sleep that is. Walking behind the toad demon she gazed around her surroundings. Words could never explain how grand the palace was, and only a fool would try. Finally, when Nasai saw her father she smiled openly, seeing the human girl Rin at his left. Taking her seat beside him on his right Nasai locked eyes with the human who gazed at her almost with hatred in her eyes. Sesshoumaru's gaze suddenly locked upon the entrance.  
  
" Inuyasha.." The word rolled from his tongue as he stood. " Nasai come with me." He grasped her hand and walked to the large doors and swung them open, seeing the faces of Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, and two hanyou girls.  
  
" Nasai!" Kagome cried, trying to break the hold Inuyasha held on her.  
  
" Let her go Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha demanded, yet silence drifted between then for a few moments.  
  
" I don't want to go with you!" Nasai yelled, " I'm nothing to you Inuyasha nothing!" Kagome and the others were caught off guard by her out burst, as she continued. " I've found my father and I intend to stay with him!"  
  
" Nasai.." The whispers of her mother caught Nasai's ears, brown eyes to gold. " I need you with me."  
  
" Please mother, let me stay with my father." She tightened her grip on his hand, gazing toward Inuyasha, who was startled by something. Sesshoumaru heard it too. Then, leaping from the trees a female youkai stood. Her fingers pressed upon the Shikon no tama in which was at her neck.  
  
" Kagura." Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru almost whispered in unison, loathing imposed upon both of their breaths. She only laughed and pointed her finger to Nasai.  
  
" You! You will come with me, for you have something I want!" Nasai was confused at first, then scared. She couldn't be taken away from her father. No, not just yet. What connection could she possibly have with this youkai?  
  
A/N: Kagura's here! She's about to reveal a secret about Nasai. Something that shes been hiding. But anyway thank you all for the reviews! ^.^ I'll try and update soon, but I have some stuff to do over the weekend by I'll try to have another chapter up on Tuesday. 


	4. Nocturnal Supremacy

Chapter Four: Nocturnal Supremacy  
So she holds in her hands, a broken heart, that had been Damned...  
  
The moon hung within the velvet night like a pearl pressed upon eternities finger. If it wasn't for the torches upon Sesshoumaru's palace doors, the moon would have been the only light.  
  
" What do you mean?" Nasai asked, her eyes being bombarded by the stares this Kagura was throwing her. Though she held firm, and kept her eyes plastered to the youkai's, awaiting her answer. A laugh arose from the woman's throat, throwing her head back and bursting out as if she had concealed it all her life.  
  
" What do I mean? Well my father cast that little spell that created you, and well he placed magic in you that could resurrect him if he were to parish. Though you can't do it alone. I'm going to take you to the only person who can help you." Nasai concealed her own laughter.  
  
" Do not mock me girl." Kagura ordered furiously watching as Nasai released her father's hand and was walking toward her. " What do you plan to do?" The woman asked when Nasai was close to her, enough to feel the hatred upon Nasai's breath. " Answer me." Kagura's voice was growing impatiently gazing intently within Nasai's determined eyes.  
  
" Why was I created?" Nasai asked finally, her eyes demanding an answer. Before Kagura could answer Nasai spoke once again. " Take me if you want. I wish to find out the reason." The two youkai women heard distinctly all the gasps in which rose behind them, yet chose to ignore them.  
  
" Very well." In a quick gesture, Kagura took Nasai's arm and leapt back within the forest, causing Sesshoumaru to run after them. Inuyasha stayed plastered to where he was standing, as he grasped Kagome's arm as she tried to run.  
  
" Let Sesshoumaru retrieve her. She's not my daughter anyway." Aya and Ania gazed toward their father, who firmly gazed back and said, " No. You two stay here. I can't have you getting hurt." Reluctantly they obeyed, watching as Sesshoumaru immerged from the forest. Eyeing them uncertainly he whispered.  
  
" She's gone."  
  
***  
  
Nasai kept her eyes closed, allowing the breeze to massage her every cell, and ultimately relax her. She sighed once, hearing Kagura's voice rise above the chorus of the night.  
  
" We'll be their soon." Her voice was placid, as if she herself was also soothed by the zephyr. Nasai didn't answer her, yet solemnly nodded, not knowing if Kagura saw it or not.  
  
" Where are we going?" Nasai asked, gazing toward the stars in which dared not fall as she passed.  
  
" To the North Kingdom." The youkai's voice was but a whisper, gazing upon Nasai who had her eyes fixed upon the heavens. Nasai turned an eye to Kagura as if she had known she was going to say something. " The sun is beautiful isn't it?" Nasai was taken aback by the kindness the youkai was displaying to her, yet nodded just the same. She didn't answer, instead she asked another question in turn.  
  
" What will you do if my father finds this North Kingdom? What defences do you have?"  
  
" Sesshoumaru." Kagura's voice was husky, and ruled by desire, turning her crimson eyes to the Western princess she answered. " Don't worry about that malady." Was all the youkai said and in truth Nasai didn't care. The rising sun was staining her eyes and Nasai placed an arm over them so they were shielded remembering the warning her mother had given her. ' Never look at the sun, it'll hurt your eyes.' Nasai gazed to her youkai capture and noticed that she gazed directly into the warm orb, turning crimson eyes on her. " You poor girl. Bound by the limits of a human. Don't you know that the sun can not hurt your unique eyes?" Nasai felt herself glare to Kagura, and was irritated by the way she pointed out the human weakness. Perhaps, since her mother was human, she inherited that weakness.  
  
" Tell me,do you know anything more about me other then my father is Sesshoumaru?"  
  
" Why?" Kagura felt herself ask, truly interested what the girl would say.  
  
" Because my mother is human. Her name is Kagome, and I may have inherited little human weaknesses from her. Understand?" The demon's eyes widened searching Nasai's golden irises in disbelief.  
  
" Then why aren't you a hanyou? I don't understand." Nasai didn't quite understand herself, but she had realised that her mother had been a priestess and used it to confirm her beliefs.  
  
" Since my mother was a priestess in this time she was almost divine. Above human if you will, and since my father is a youkai it strengthened her power and thus I was born a youkai also. Yet I still have human weaknesses that she passed on to me, weaknesses like the sun hurting my eyes. Or my senses being dulled a bit." Silence enveloped the two, not a word from either of them. What Nasai had said is what she truly believed. It sounded correct in very aspect of her thoughts, and so must be true. The demon that accompanied her had gritted her teeth at the mention of her mother and Nasai made, thus, another conclusion. Kagura was indeed in love with her father and somehow had passed his senses. Perhaps he was in love with her also, yet the gaze he directed upon her mother caused Nasai's heart to descend. The look only kissed his eyes for mere seconds, yet Nasai could not deny it existed. Longing, assorted within surprise, and finally...love? Was that possible? Nasai knew the first time she ever saw Sesshoumaru love wasn't an emotion he felt for anyone, save her and the human girl.  
  
Love her mother? Hadn't he told her he didn't, and didn't his eyes run cold and hard? Weren't they bitter enemies to the core? Nasai knew her mother despised him, yet did his heart soften over the years? Did the thought of her awaken something within his heart that made him foreign even to himself? Questions were drowning her mind, and they caused her mind to ache. Nothing about her family made any sense, and the darkness of ignorance was suffocating her, whirling her within an abyss uncertainty. The man she had grown up with, the man she had called father, always seemed so empty. Yet Nasai knew the stares he gave her mother, they mirrored the one her true father had given her mother, and that was when she knew. She may not know much about her heritage but at least she knew her father actually had feelings for Kagome. Knowing that perhaps she, in her own way, loved him back. Nasai's thoughts were suddenly silenced as their destination was viewed. A garden twisted about the palace grounds, the earliest droplets of dew adorning the flowers as if rain had freshly fallen. Nasai's golden eyes suddenly locked upon a woman standing at the entrance gates. Blonde locks fell about her as sapphire eyes were narrowed. Amber freckled them, causing them to seem as if twilight and day were breaking from each other. She beheld a solitary crimson rose out to Nasai as she landed upon the ground. Sliding from the beast they had ridden on.  
  
" I welcome you Princess Nasai of the Western Lands. I am Lady Kyra, Queen of the Northern Lands." As the youkai turned about and walked Kagura and Nasai followed her, rose in hand. As they entered the palace Nasai could have fainted. Had ever gold been used to such an advantage? Drapes constructed of fine satin, sapphires the indigo of the sea after a storm. Fiery rubies as fierce as a beasts blood, emeralds that terminated the need for a meadow. Marble floors, as in Sesshoumaru's palace, in which were haunted with the past foot print echoes of generations long forgotten. Mirrors of diamond as they reflected the youkai's before them. Acting as a prism to the ruby, sapphire,and emerald in which paved through them. " You must be exhausted darling." Came the velvet voice of the queen. Soft, and yet unyielding. " You will stay in this room, and later one of my servants will call on you." Nasai felt a hand push her inside, yet before she could see who it was the door had been closed.  
  
The room was anything but ordinary. Crimson drapes bleeding from the golden ceiling. A large bed, with claret enveloped around it, and a vanity. The mirror rimmed with rubies to carry on the garnet theme of the room. Marble that was shined so brightly her reflection could be seen beneath her very feet. The bed beckoned to her as she obeyed. Letting her hair fall loose, she wrapped herself within the protection of the comforter, drifting thus into a nightmarish slumber.  
  
***  
  
Nasai wakened within the hours of the night, rubbing her head and in that moment forgetting where she was. Recalling what had happened, she sat up and stretched, covering her mouth as she yawned. Running her fingers through the tangles of her hair, she tightened her loose robes. Hearing a knock on the door, she opened it to a young man. His ebony locks coiled about his head, his eyes deep pools of sapphire. Quite handsome.  
  
" Lady Kyra wishes to see you." Walking out with him she noticed the palace was empty, haunted by the voices in which were left behind. Thick, stagnant breath hung about its walls. Recalling the sapphire eyes in which loomed before her, and she couldn't re-capture her voice, just kept silent behind him. Watching him from behind she stared into the back of his head until he ceased suddenly at a door. Opening it for her Lady Kyra turned her eyes, beckoning Nasai inside.  
  
A/N: I haven't seen the episodes with Kagura in them so I didn't know how she acted. Sorry if she's out of character. Anyways its Tuesday and I updated like I promised, and again thank you all for the reviews I'm happy^.^! Hope I answered some questions! 


	5. What Lurks Beneath Marbled Stone

Chapter Five: What Lurks Beneath Marbled Stone  
  
Nasai stumbled within the room, her eyes still heavily cast by the slumber in which was unwontedly lifted from her. The sapphires of Lady Kyra's eyes were transfixed upon the exhausted youkai princess, who straightened herself by the intense gaze the woman was directing toward her. Turning her eyes toward the window, Nasai huffed once in displeasure that it was night. She strongly wished that day would have broken and seeped within her room. Creating the thought that she was still at home, and Ania had been the culprit. She allowed a smile to kiss her lips, yet it faded quickly as Kyra's voice tore her from her reverie.  
  
" I called you here so we could talk." Her voice was emotionless and gave no clues to what mood she was in, yet Nasai approached her delicately.  
  
" Yes, we do." Nasai locked eyes on the youkai, not a word being spoken as if they were battling each other with their minds. " But let me ask you this. Why in the middle of the night?" Nasai's voice was deeply irritated, sending roughly a murderous glance that caused Kyra to laugh.  
  
" Bare no grudge against me child. I merely thought your slumbering was over." She was indeed correct that Nasai had been awake at the moment her handsome servant had called, yet that didn't mean she was by all means finished.  
  
" Look, I don't plan to stay here for days on end eyeing you all the time, so just tell me what you called to tell me and I'll be off." Lady Kyra burst into laughter, combing her fingers through her blonde locks.  
  
" You came at your own accord. Stupid little girl, and now you belong to me. You're going to do something for me or I'll kill everyone close to you." It was then Nasai noticed Kagura kneeling at the youkai's left side, eyes turned intently on her.  
  
" Well then what is..." Before Nasai could answer a crimson light shot from Kyra's fingertips and rested upon Nasai. Nasai grabbed her head furiously in an attempt to calm her emotions. Falling to her knees, she fought the power that surged over her, and tried to send the pain below. Nasai's eyes went wide as the gold was beginning fade as if it never existed. Soon her eyes mirrored that of Kagura's, crimson and unforgiving. Nasai felt her body changing, smoke enveloping her, lightning shooting about the room, shattering the diamond mirrors, and watched as the smoke disappeared leaving behind Nasai in her 'true' form.  
  
There, a pure white beast stood in her place, huffing dreadfully, and locking eyes on Kyra. Nasai couldn't speak, yet she could hear, and Kyra's laughing encased her high pointed ears, and caused Nasai to growl.  
  
" There, that's better." Kyra hushed her laughter for the moment. " This was in you your whole life, yet with such inexperience as yourself you have not mastered it. This is your downfall, for you are under my bidding until the Nasai within can control the beast within her heart. Now destroy Inuyasha and all of his companions! They will undoubtedly get in our way when we resurrect Naraku!" Obeying immediately, she leapt through the window and raced toward the scent of Inuyasha, blood instilled upon her thoughts.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha, Shippou, and Sesshoumaru turned their heads toward the encircling forest, a growl raising from each of them but Sesshoumaru. The footsteps grew louder and louder and even Kagome heard them.  
  
" Inuyasha, what is it?" Kagome asked, yet before he could answer a white beast leapt from the shadows and landed between Sesshoumaru and his brother. She was no larger then a dog, yet Inuyasha did not underestimate this new foe. Kagome noticed at once the golden moon upon her shoulder, grasping Inuyasha's arm, she called out. " Don't attack it Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru heard her, as he turned his head to her, the question that he knew Inuyasha was going to ask upon his tongue. " She's Nasai!" Inuyasha tore away from Kagome, attacking the creature, yet being blocked by Sesshoumaru.  
  
" Didn't you hear her Inuyasha!?" Sesshoumaru yelled, landing in front of Nasai, yet the beast was in full control.  
  
" Sesshoumaru!" He heard Inuyasha's mate call out, yet it was too late for Nasai dug her fangs within his shoulder. He didn't cry out, just tossed her away. Grasping his wound tightly he gazed to his daughter, watching her as she tossed her head this way and that, trying to overcome the beast. Yet it seemed the quarrel had ended and the beast within had won for it charged toward Inuyasha. Without a weapon he was defenceless, yet seeing a glowing arrow shoot before him, wounding Nasai. Piercing her beneath her neck. Inuyasha's eyes enclosed around Kagome who's eyes were filled with tears, as they bled from her pain stabbed eyes. Aya and Ania sat within the darkness, wondering what was to happen next.  
  
" Kagome..where did you get those arrows?"  
  
" From the last town we were in." Kagome answered. Nasai reared back in pain, her howling echoing throughout the forest, smoke enveloping her just as when she was transformed, and as it lifted Nasai laid. Eyes closed, breath heavy. Sesshoumaru ambled to her, forgetting at once the wounds she had given him.  
  
" Nasai?" His voice was as soft as Kagome had ever heard it, remembering only hearing it once. When they were together that one night. Blood poured from the arrow wound upon her chest, as her father pulled the arrow out. Taking her within his arms. Kagome ran to them, eyes intently on her daughter, wounded by her hands.  
  
" I didn't know what else to do.." Her voice shaky, eyes gazing up to Sesshoumaru, pleading. Running her fingers through Nasai's silver locks, she placed a kiss upon her cheek. " Can you help her?" Kagome asked, her eyes shedding so many tears she could not see.  
  
" Yes." Kagome smiled at his answer, taking in his soft voice, rubbing her eyes so she could see him. They held each others gaze for a few moments, until Inuyasha went to his lover.  
  
" Will she be alright?" There wasn't an answer from each of them, and he noticed their staring. Prying Kagome away, he stood in front of her and gazed intently within her eyes. " Is she going to be alright?" He asked again, slowly now.  
  
" She should be. Sesshoumaru is going to take of her, and I'm going with him."  
  
" If your going with him then we all are." He spat back quickly, beckoning Shippou, Aya, and Ania from the forest. Nasai had heard Inuyasha's voice and tossed within Sesshoumaru's arms to try and rid herself of it, moaning in pain and discomfort. Grasping her father's sleeve, she held onto it fiercely, her free hand reaching to the wound her mother had inflicted on her. She felt darkness consume her aching body, until the many voices about her were being stuffed out and nothing remained but her and the crimson blood she was drowning within.  
  
***  
  
Nasai felt something breathing beside her. Thinking it was her father she wrapped her arms around him, leisurely opening her eyes, Shippou came into her clouded view. She was stunned at first, yet she was relaxed by his even breathing. He had fallen asleep beside her and watching him caused her to forget her pain for a moment. He was mumbling within his slumber, hearing her name.  
  
" Nasai..Nasai.." The young youkai felt her lips curve into a crecent, yet it faded as his eyes opened. He was surprised at first, yet a smile crept upon his lips. " Are you feeling alright?" He knew the question was foolish. Of course she wasn't.  
  
" Better." Was her answer, watching the emotions play across his face. She knew how intimately they were wrapped in each other, yet didn't even attempt to unravel her arms from his waist. His emerald eyes burned fiercely into her golden orbs, watching her lick her lips, bring his attention there. She noticed this, turning her face away, and unravelling her arms away from him. Cradling her wound, she sat up, and faced into darkness.  
  
" What is it?" He asked, taking a seat beside her, throwing an arm about her shoulders. She smiled at his tenderness, falling into his chest, and allowing him to cradle her.  
  
" Just hold me..okay?" She felt his nod against her hair, feeling his lips atop her head.  
  
A/N: So I guess the romantic part of the story is coming out. Not a lot here, but there will be some more somewhere. And sorry for the short chapter, I thought I'd post something up for you to read. Other chapters will be longer I promise, and some more stuff to do with Kyra.^.^ 


	6. To Ressurect what was Dead

Chapter Six: To Resurrect what was Dead  
  
Nasai had fallen asleep within Shippou's embrace, yet awaking alone again. Staring into the dawn in which unwontedly discovered her, she heard the door open, watching brown eyes on her.  
  
" Nasai?" The voice was steeped in worry, reflecting the emotions left inside. Kagome watched Nasai turn to face her, golden eyes devoured by the pain she, herself, had caused.  
  
" Yes?" The false contentment Nasai plastered onto her features was haunting, Kagome beckoning her daughter to her. Nasai gazed toward her mother, arms spread, smiling face. She could no longer resist, running into her mother's arms, she felt them wrap about her.  
  
" I'm so sorry Nasai. I had no choice..." Nasai nodded within her mother's embrace, hearing another outside her balcony, yet choosing to ignore it.  
  
" What happened to me?" Nasai's muffled sob rose to her mother's ears, causing her to tighten her hold.  
  
" I'm so sorry I never told you of your dormant powers. I thought I could bury my past, yet it haunted me through the innocence of your eyes. I knew one day this would happen.." Nasai could no longer speak. Never had her mother held her this way, and she wanted to prolong it as long as she was able. Caressing Nasai's silver locks, Kagome fell silent, her own voice being wisped away by the muffled cries her daughter was creating. Never had she seen her this way, always a proud, dominant woman. Kagome knew she was watching the very decaying of Nasai's iron walls in which bound her. Setting forth a creature never meant to be seen by the eyes of others. Nasai lifted her head to watch her mother weep for her, watching as the moonlight captured the crystal liquid in which adorned her face forlornly. Pain stabbed eyes gazing off into the distance, perhaps gazing back upon the past long steeped in pain.  
  
Kagome found herself gazing upon Nasai once again, seeing her daughter's features mirrored her own. Drowning in tears, falling within a darkness in which was buried and bound within her very soul.  
  
" If you never see me the same way ever again. Even if you despise me, know this..I love you." It would have been so much easier to run, then face Nasai now, and knowing that Nasai tightened her embrace.  
  
" I do not despise you mother." Nasai could hear the relief in which escaped her mother's lips, her sensitive hearing picking up the beating of Kagome's heart. Fevered, yet slowly becoming softer. " I've known hate before, known Inuyasha held it for me, yet I always knew you did not follow him. I cherished you greatly for that. Loved you so fiercely that leaving you sliced away a part of my soul. But tell me mother..." Nasai began, releasing her mother, gazing eye to eye with her. " what do you see when gaze into my eyes?" Kagome reached and planted her two hands upon Nasai cheeks, stroking them with her thumb. Before Kagome could answer Nasai broke away and turned herself away. Gazing out within the moonlit land. " Shouldn't you be searching for the Shikon no tama? Isn't that what you're here for?"  
  
" I'm here for you. The Shikon no tama shall wait until you are well."  
  
" I am well mother. Go and find it." Kagome wished to protest, yet knew the stubbornness Sesshoumaru had given her would prevent any attempts to change her mind.  
  
" If you think you are better, then the girls, Inuyasha, and I will leave at day break. In the mean time...ask your father for help in matters of your powers." With that Kagome was gone, leaving Nasai with her own sadness once again. Feeling her knees buckle she fell the ground and cupped her face with her hands. Helpless tears spilling from her golden eyes, creating tiny pools within her palms.  
  
" Oh Nasai pull yourself together.." She heard herself whisper, noticing the presence from before still lingered upon her balcony. " Whoever you are you can come out now."  
  
" Touching Nasai." That voice. Nasai knew Lady Kyra stood within her room now, and gazed up to see her. " Your own mother shooting you, how pathetic." Nasai rose from her feet, showing that she was unafraid.  
  
" Why are you here Lady Kyra?"  
  
" You see I didn't let you go I gave you a test. Though it was not the Nasai inside in which transformed back to the state you are now, but the emotion of betrayal. You felt betrayed within that one lifeless moment didn't you?" Nasai turned her face away, unable to admit that she did feel as such.  
  
" What more do you want from me?" Nasai spat out as if it were venom in which kissed her tongue.  
  
" You know very well what it is I desire Nasai. You have the power to resurrect Naraku and tonight shall be the night in which you do." Nasai let forth a breath, nodding her head.  
  
" I will do what you wish Lady Kyra. Just leave my family out of this." Nasai's tortured voice clung to Kyra's ears, causing her lips to upturn into a smile.  
  
" Good. You save me a battle."  
  
***  
  
Nasai trudged behind Kyra in which was being held within a chair in the air by her servants. As they neared a clearing the gazed back upon Nasai and smiled.  
  
" There." She said pointing. " That is where is it going to happen." Nasai merely nodded her head, walking within the clearing into its center. Ordering her chair down, she walked upon to Nasai and gazed down upon the wounded princess.  
  
" You are strong enough to do this aren't you? I do not believe we well get a chance like this ever again." Nasai merely nodded, her eyes burning a hell fire abyss within Kyra's laughing eyes. Handing Nasai scroll and ordering her to read from it. "You must read this. Do it quickly." Nasai gazed down upon the scroll for a moment, then, watching Kyra back away, she began to read from it.  
  
' Through twilight, darkness, and moonrise,  
Make death be undone,  
To waken was dead,  
To resurrect the soul within the grave.  
  
To undo the battle that had made,  
This soul retreat to the tomb,  
Make this warrior live again,  
The dead to life again.'  
  
Nasai watched as heavy clouds settled above head, creating a thick darkness that could not be navigated. Hearing footsteps within the forest one demon was seen, one lesser demon following behind it. Gazing through he worn eyes she noticed the two demons before her were none other the Sesshoumaru and Shippou. Feeling strong gales press against her, they all watched as one solitary tornado like wind broke off to revile someone within. Nasai pressed her eyes against the figure, watching the wind set. There within the darkness, a raven haired man stepped from were the tornado had once been. Gazing toward Nasai an evil grin crept upon his lips. Feeling two hands upon her arms she turned about noticing it was her father in which held her, Shippou pressed to the other side of her in obvious protection.  
  
Hearing Kyra's laughs Nasai knew who this man was, and dreaded him most profoundly. What had she done? One word escaping from her lips.  
  
" Naraku."  
  
A/N: I know I know another short chapter. I know I promised longer ones but I've been extremely busy with summer school. I'm really sorry for being so late, but as I said I've been busy. Really hoping to get another chapter posted soon, longer too. Until then enjoy this one! ^.^ 


	7. Death Seduced and Chaos Wakes

Chapter Seven: Death Seduced and Chaos Wakes  
  
A smile crept upon Nasai's lips. How fitting. Her fear had faded away long ago, releasing that in which once hung amid the thorns of her heart. It was her power in which freed this beast, feared by all in which were consumed within his hatred. She wasn't quite sure what it was in which was drawing her to him, yet she watched as his eyes cascaded down upon her. She felt Shippou's claws tighten around her arm, causing her to pull away.  
  
" Why are you two here anyway?" Nasai's nefarious voice rang out. The words spilling from her lips maliciously. " How did you find me?"  
  
" I followed your sent Nasai." Was Sesshoumaru's answer, his hold upon Nasai also being broken. Nasai felt her legs move closer to the stranger almost of their own accord, yet Sesshoumaru grasped her once again.  
  
" Let me go!" She yelled, pulling herself away, her back now turned to Naraku. " I didn't wish for you two to be here! Just leave while you can!" Nasai, herself, was confused from the emotions in which were tumbling within her, yet she didn't need Shippou or her father getting hurt. Yet they both remained, not bothering to gaze upon Nasai who pushed her fists against her father's chest. " Get out of here! Don't you undertsand?!"  
  
" I can't." Was his answer, prying her from him. " Have you any idea what you've done? In your quest to find answers you've gone too far." His voice remained calm, yet Nasai knew his anger and felt it from him. He gazed on upon the scene before him, as if Nasai never existed and he were speaking to no one.  
  
Naraku glanced about his new surroundings. He was alive again, something he had known would happen when that damn Inuyasha destroyed him so many years ago. He was grateful to the youkai woman in which tore him away from his death, and called forth her name.  
  
" Nasai?" That caught her attention. How he knew her name she did not know, yet the smooth sleekness of his voice captured her. " I'd like to thank you for what you've done." She merely nodded, at that moment proud of what she had done. Shippou gazed on as if he wasn't gazing at Naraku. Almost as if he could see through him, creating an abyss within the scenery behind the reborn youkai. Naraku of course knew who he was, and directed his gaze to the fox. He only smiled, nothing more. His haunting, damned smile in which at the same time seduced you, yet caused fear to rise from your heart.  
  
Something suddenly caught Nasai's eye. It was Kyra and she was holding something.  
  
" What is that?" Nasai whispered beneath her breath, her full attention drawn to the jewel in which Kyra beheld. " Could that be the Shikon no tama?" Of course Nasai had no idea what the shikon no tama looked like, something told her it was. ' Without it Kyra must be weak.' Nasai whispered within her mind. If only she could get the shikon no tama she would powerful.  
  
Greed.  
  
If only she could take the shikon no tama for herself.  
  
Corruption.  
  
If only it could be hers.  
  
Nasai knew her father may not aid her now. This was her fight, thought she didn't know if they knew what side she was on. Not even she knew. A part of wanted the shikon no tama for herself, yet the other half wanted to destroy it so it would never be a burden even again. Greed overcame her righteousness, and it was then she vowed to take the shikon no tama from Kyra, who must've given it to Kagura when Nasai had fist seen her.  
  
Nasai could not decipher Naraku's intense glare. Eyes locked firmly upon hers as if in question to her. She dared not cry out to him, she was muted by fear and ultimate awe. Fear? No, not fear, yet an emotion in which mirrored it. In that one solitary stare she had been seduced by him, her eyes a gleaming torrent of uncertainties and longing.  
  
Her father had long since backed away from her, dragging Shippou with him. Hence he had told her wordlessly she would retain no aid from him, nor the fox demon in which appeared to have fallen in love with her. There, she stood alone, being bombarded by the heavy judgement in which had befallen her.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood within his silence. Taking all the control in which he had learned from aiding Nasai. He had no place in this fight, and at that moment didn't think he was making the wrong choice. This was something he never did..wasn't it? He watched her emotionless eyes, eyes in which mirrored his many years ago. Her body became rigid, as if battling her foes with the power of her thoughts. Her breathing was fevered, as if to try and slow her raging heart.  
  
It was as if another entity resided within her soul. Demanding her to take the shikon no tama for herself, which she had already proclaimed to herself she would do. Yet a silent battle still raged within the bowels of her heart. Never had she faced such evil, and never had she the desire to join it. Never had pure chaos and destruction burdened her shoulders, and never had she wished to be its cause.  
  
She felt her body shiver within the thin nightdress she was in. With the wind came the voice of Naraku.  
  
" You have been abandoned by those closest to you. What is it you are going to do?" The voice was smooth, arrogant because he had earned it. Tortured, damned, utterly forgotten. The voice saddened her, so much pain. As if he were suffocating beneath the thick veil of past ills. Perhaps she had searched too deep within his eyes, within his voice, and she was wrong. Yet something..something she could not explain harboured itself neatly within the cruelty of the voice.  
  
" I don't know..." Was her pathetic whimper. What was she expecting of him? Why was her dominance so easily dissolved? What was he doing to her? He had caused a shiver to rise from her spine, yet she had blamed it upon the wind in which she had first thought caused it.  
  
She saw him raise in eyebrow at her response. His lips creeping once again into a smile.  
  
" You don't know?" It was then he burst thus into laughter. Was he mocking her? Was he trying to make her see...something? She watched him take tiny advanced toward her, hearing a growl emanating from Sesshoumaru behind. Naraku flashed him a gaze, a gaze in which did not silence the youkai lord. " Sesshoumaru I will not harm this woman. On that you have my word." Sesshoumaru silenced himself, yet not because of what Naraku had said, yet because he knew Nasai could protect herself.  
  
Nasai's eyes grew wide upon their own accord, a blush appearing upon her cheeks. He was so close to her now, so close she could feel his breath upon her face. His eyes were so..intimate? Nasai could not decipher what may be going on within his mind. He merely smiled at her fear. No, it wasn't fear of him, (which he knew he would later bring forth) yet fear of his nearness. He was mocking her once again! She shifted her eyes directly within his. He would not intimidate her. She tried her very hardest to suppress the heat in which rose upon her cheeks, staring into his crimson eyes without much of anything. They weren't vicious, they weren't afraid. It was anger, yet not in its purest form.  
  
She was defying him.  
  
He had found her beautiful the moment he had seen her, yet with the defiance sketched within her golden orbs he could barely resist her. He felt himself extend a hand to her cheek, in which caused her to blush like mad, which he knew was against her very will. He could hear growls from Sesshoumaru, yet choose to ignore him. He was merely touching her, it wasn't like he were harming her.  
  
Nasai felt Naraku's wavy, ebony bangs mingle within her own silver ones. Knowing she was allowing the enemy to touch her, allowing the enemy to seduce her, to utterly intoxicate her.  
  
Naraku wasn't truly sure what effect his touch was having on her, yet he still had his ideas. She seemed so frail, yet he knew something wild and defiant roared deep within her, something feral in which he had thought he could tame.  
  
' C'mon Nasai! You have to resist him! Snap out of it!' Nasai's mind raged, reclaiming her grasp upon reality. She jarred herself away from him, balling her hands into fists for protection. He merely laughed aloud this time. How lovely she was when she was angry.  
  
" You want to fight me?" He said in a sarcastic tone of voice, telling her if she did she could not win.  
  
No, of course she didn't want to fight him, it would be futile and she knew that. Her thoughts once again bombarded her because of what she truly wanted. What was she thinking? Was she falling in...no! Of course not it was too quick. How could see? She just met him!  
  
" Was it your spell in which conceived me?" Her voice was distant. A lost plea in which mirrored that of a frightened child.  
  
Naraku could not understand the emotion in which crowded her delicate features. He was quite sure lust had filled her, yet now her eyes were a torrent of pain, confusion. How she confused him so. He could not frighten her, as if she knew something he did not. It irritated him, he was angered by it. He could kill her now if he so wished, yet it was as if she knew he would never do that.  
  
Her eyes were pleading for his answer, so he responded.  
  
" Yes." Was his simple answer. He thought she would ask for more then just yes, yet she fell silent.  
  
" You caused my pain." Her voice was muted by tears, the salty smell nearly intoxicating him because he was so near. She swiftly turned her face away from Naraku. She had once thought she was finished with tears, with emotions, yet being in this place only invoked it. " Am I merely a tool of you resurrection?" Her voice was fuelled with despair, an emotion in which she had been a slave to her entire life. The sovereign ruled her cruelly, and tormented her every day. Her eyes silent testimony of the pain in which was suffocating her.  
  
Naraku found himself smiling at her despair. Responding to her question mockingly.  
  
" Yes. I merely used your existence." Nasai felt so utterly lost. Her father had become silent, and Shippou could do nothing but stare. Her mother, Inuyasha, and her sisters would undoubtedly find this place, whether they were here or departed.  
  
As if on its own accord, Nasai rested her hand upon Naraku's chest, feeling his heart beat. ' You do have a heart, and it beats..' She found herself whispering. Naraku was in fact caught off guard by her touch. Normally he would have killed her for touching him, yet...yet she was different.  
  
Kyra watched the two. Strange it was, and she board with Naraku's games. Calling upon the power of the shikon no tama she enveloped Nasai, Naraku, and Kagura with her. She knew Nasai hungered for the jewels power, how fitting it would be for her to become the enemy of her own family.  
  
A/n: Tada! Here's chapter seven. So should I do along with the Naraku/Nasai love story? I think it would be fun! Review and tell me what you think about that.^.^ This chapter is a bit longer then the others ones, and I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out. I tried my very hardest to capture all the emotion. And people please don't hate me for making Sesshoumaru not help Nasai, but if the love story it to evolve I need her to leave with Kyra. Hope I update soon, and hoping the next chapter will be longer. Thanks for the reviews everyone!^.^ 


	8. The Moon arose with Ghostly Voice

Chapter Eight: The Moon arose with Ghostly Voice  
  
Travelling back to Kyra's dark palace had been done in short time, and Nasai had went to her room, yet she was presently within a large ball room. She wasn't quite sure what had possessed her, yet there she spun within the wraithlike ballroom in which she thought was never witness to any parties in which it was created for. She was clothed in a pallid nightdress, in which flowed to her legs, as a silver shawl loosely had her constricted. Many sconces lit her dark prison, and moonbeams streamed into the large stain glass windows, creating a sense of majesty and existence among the lifelessness.  
  
" What are you doing Nasai?" A crimson voice jarred her suddenly from her reveries, her once flying arms now becoming limp at her sides.  
  
" Have you more things to do then watch me Naraku?" She asked, regaining her voice and composure before he sensed her welling apprehension. She watched a smile spread across his face, that same disheartened smile. His eyes, by contrast to the flames upon the sconces, caused Naraku's cruel crimson eyes to become soft amber orbs. She watched his eyes for a few moments before being jarred by his voice yet again.  
  
" I saw you staring upon the sacred jewel as we came to this place. Your desire to claim it must rival that of my own." The comment merely caused her to turn away. She was shamed by her desire for power, her quest for answers to a past long shrouded in pain no longer her objective.  
  
" Yes, yet I have not become a mindless slave to my desire, something in which you had fallen to long ago." Her voice was tainted by malice, yet subdued once her eyes locked themselves upon his. It were true. He had become a slave to his desire, yet it was all he had ever known. He had lusted for the jewel until a point when he couldn't recall why exactly he had been doing it. For power yes, yet did it run deeper? An unknown quest designed by fate in which lead him here..to this woman.  
  
Nasai had calmly awaited Naraku's defence, yet he was silent. Nothing floated back to her upon the music of his voice that had only minutes before. Breaking the eyes contact with Nasai, Naraku walked toward the window and peered out upon the midnight heavens. Nasai joined him there, gazing up to try and see what it was he saw.  
  
" When a star falls an angel is cast from Heaven." Nasai allowed her gaze to feather over him, turning her body away she answered.  
  
" How sad. Fallen stars are so beautiful." The distant words caused Naraku to gaze upon Nasai.  
  
" Beauty has a price." Was his answer, gazing down upon Nasai who refused to return his stare. Extending a hand he cupped her chin and ordered it to gaze up to him. Meeting his gaze being suddenly lost amid the torture in which emptied his once angelic eyes.  
  
Naraku himself wasn't sure why he had forced her gaze upon him, yet now since he had done it he was questioning himself. This one woman had captured his mind causing him to be unable to sleep. Why were his thoughts so consumed with her? What had she done to him? Her eyes, he noticed, were tightly locked imprisoning the beauty caged within. Knowing that she herself did not have the key. Her eyes were barren, as his had grown to be.  
  
" What kind of price Naraku?" Nasai's crimson lips spilled forth, bring his attention there. Gazing upon her lips he found them trembling. A trembling he could cause to shoot all about her body. Slowly he brought his lips to hers and captured them. He was teasing her, yet Nasai was lost within the fevered kiss. She felt his hand fall from her chin as both arms consumed her within an embrace. Her hands pinned between both of their bodies, feeling his heart beat once again.  
  
Naraku was amazed to find what his kiss had done to her. He caused her body to fall limp and melt into him. Feeling as if he had to hold her to her feet, as if she could not stand. He was playing with her, yet he allowed himself to enjoy the kisses he received from the inu princess. Yes, she kissed him in return, how strange.  
  
Upon releasing her lips she found her gaze pinned to his. Why had he kissed her that way, a kiss so intimate only lovers shared it. Was he merely playing with her emotions? She didn't wish to believe he was, she wanted to believe something more. True she had just met him that night before yet with him, within his embrace, it just felt so..right. She knew she should not be feeling this way. This was her enemy wasn't it? Someone she must despise for all the pain he had caused. Yet she couldn't bring herself to. He seemed so utterly lonely, as if he had never felt the solitary caress of another. Such cold, barren eyes, in which had never known love, or felt love before. Was it her he wished to experience his first love? Or was he seeing how easy she was? It that were the case she would have pushed away, yet why didn't she care? Directing her gaze away from his, she felt his fingers entwining themselves within the silver locks in which fell down her back.  
  
" Your playing with me aren't you?" She smiled an empty, emotionless smile. Letting him see he had hurt her, though she doubted he cared. He didn't answer. Yes, of course he was playing with her, though she seemed so sad because of it. Did he feel remorse for his little game? Of course he didn't...didn't he? He felt her push away from him, losing the warmth she had created against him.  
  
" Last night you told me I had a heart and it was beating. I will tell you now, it beats for no one but me." He watched her solemnly nod, turning away.  
  
" Is that true Naraku? I heart never beats for the owner alone, know that." She whispered, existing within the shadows of Kyra's palace, retreating back to her haven...her prison.  
  
***  
  
Nasai felt sunbeams envelop her, recalling her home. How distant it was now. Home? That place wasn't her home. She leisurely opened her eyes recalling the events of last night. Naraku's kiss still clung to her lips, and she tightly closed her eyes at the thought of him. When she came to this time she didn't expect something like this. It was then she realized she had acted on impulse and should have thought things through before she jumped into the well. At least then Naraku's decent into her life would have been later, when her mind and heart was prepared for him, if that was even possible.  
  
She felt her body rise from the bed, sending a brush through the tangles within her hair. Her thoughts were consumed with him. Why?! She fought herself, and was losing. Walking from her prison she ventured into the ballroom seeing Kyra standing there, standing where Nasai and Naraku had shared their first kiss.  
  
" Good morning Nasai." She smiled, losing Nasai's interest before she even spoke, walking away from the youkai of the North she sought Naraku. Why she sought him, and what she was going to say once she found him she didn't know, yet she just needed to see him. Opening endless doors in search of his room, she found him sleeping. His room was basked within shadows as if night still existed, his body seeming purely content, except that he gripped his pillow so fiercely within his slumber she thought he would pierce it. Bending down so her face was parallel to his she watched him sleep. What a lovely angel slumber caused him to seem. She felt her hand extend to brush against his cheek, sending her fingers through his waving, ebony locks.  
  
Then suddenly with a swift motion Naraku grasped Nasai's wrist, and pulled her to him. His eyes still remained closed through all this, yet as her breathing quickened the crimson orbs were unleashed. He seemed surprised by her presence there, yet enjoying the way she was pressed so intimately against him. Her eyes went wide, her breath upon his face, his upon hers. He felt her chest rise and fall against his, once again toying with her. Pressing his lips to her ear he whispered softly.  
  
" What are you doing here my darling." He had used the little pet name he knew lovers gave to each other to make her uneasy. In fact it did. Yet as he pulled away she imprisoned his lips within hers, wrapping her arms about his neck. She felt his arms wrap about her, pulling thus into the bed with him. Cradling her sweetly within his embrace, he at that moment, wasn't doing this because he wanted to play with her, yet because he had secretly wanted it. He her break her sudden kiss swiftly. Seeing how she was pinned beneath him upon the bed. Her thoughts consumed her once again, pushing him away from her. Standing from the bed she turned and gazed toward him.  
  
" I'm sorry.I.." She whispered, backing away as he stood from the bed also. As he approached her she ran away. Ran away!? What was she doing? Why couldn't she face him? Why was she such a coward? Yet as she ran through the many corridors of the palace she wanted to be against him again. To feel his lips pressed upon hers, yet she knew he felt nothing for her. She was target to play with. Perhaps it was that in which hurt her the most. She found herself falling hard within a love in which had been dormant until now. With his first kiss he had awakened her heart, and released her passion. Damn him! He had no idea what he was doing to her!  
  
Yet back with Naraku's room he pressed a smile upon his features. She had no idea what she was doing to him.  
  
A/N: Can't you tell I love Naraku! I can't help it he's just so evil, and sexy. ( swoon ) Well by this chapter I'm introducing a romance. I know it seems I'm going really fast right now, yet I needed to introduce the torture they were both going through. It'll get slower, and sexier. I'm not sure if I should have a lemon or not. Should I? here's a test to see if anyone reads this..Review and tell me lemon or no lemon.^.^ And thanks for the reviews! 


	9. To Catch the Fire Dancing within her eye...

Chapter Nine: To catch the fire dancing within her eyes  
  
It was indeed she, Lady Kyra, who was presently glaring to Nasai. Of course the inu princess ignored her, watching the setting of the sun as if she didn't sense the demon queen at all. The presence remained for a few moments, as if she had expected Nasai to speak.  
  
" Why are you out here? You've been here all day." Nasai smiled, knowing it was the fear of facing Naraku in which had earned herself banishment to this place. Though a lovely place it was, this garden, there was something lonely in which littered the grounds. Something...foreign. Nasai knew Kyra was growing impatient and told her a lie as to why she had placed herself here.  
  
" Thinking. Thinking about my family." Yes, of course she was thinking of her family, that was no lie. Knowing the second half of her tale would be. " Thinking about home." This was the lie. Never had home crossed her mind. There was no reply from the youkai standing behind her, and for one instant Nasai thought her gone.  
  
" Do not lie to me." Kyra whispered beneath the shroud of her usual voice, knowing very well Nasai was able to hear it. There was silence between the two for a moment, stale breath enveloping them. " What is the true reason?" Nasai turned her body to face Kyra, smiling.  
  
" I don't see why I have to tell you." Kyra frowned at Nasai's defiance, turning away and leaving much to Nasai's happiness. She didn't want the damn woman's company, no ones for that matter. Through all this Nasai's eyes never left the sun set in which created sage and crimson to be smeared heavily across the heavens. She had been staring directly upon the sun all of the day, yet they never even blurred. " So Kagura was right after all then.." Nasai found herself whispering. Kagura...Nasai noticed she hadn't seen her since the night she was brought here. She vanished it seemed, yet Nasai didn't care.  
  
Directing her eyes away from the sun, which she hadn't done all of the light hours, they fell upon a shadow cast within the shade in which was beginning to form from the approaching darkness. She watched the figure for a moment, unable to turn her eyes away, as if she were awaiting something she could not explain. Could not understand. The shaded figure seemed to be staring directing into her eyes, strange yes to think a creature with no eyes able see you, yet Nasai knew it somehow.  
  
" Have you been avoiding me?" That voice, so utterly familiar it caused a shiver to encase her. Naraku. Nasai merely turned her body away from Naraku's shadow, thinking of an answer in which she thought never to rise from her throat. She felt paralysed by something in which she could not see, something in which seemed not even to exist. Quickly she answered him.  
  
" No." She lied, yet how could she tell him otherwise? Any other answer would make her seem foolish, and foolishness was not what she wished to place upon her growing reputation. " Must I always be with you? Do I always have to be by your side?" For this he had no response which was peculiar for it had seemed to never happen before. " No answer?" She asked, mocking him with the amused tone she was using. He was irritated by her mockery of him. Lifting himself from the shadows he walked behind her, staring down upon her completely calm form. " What are you going to do?" She asked, yet she wasn't timid just curious. He stood there for a moment, not knowing himself what he was going to do. She was frightened of him at all, at least that was what she was sending off with her actions. Perhaps this was merely a shell, and her fear lay beneath. He would see soon enough.  
  
" What do you want me to do?" Nasai gasped at his question. What was he asking? Was he teasing her yet again? What answer did he expect from her? Her mind tripped upon the endless unchained thoughts in which were harboured within her head, knowing Naraku would sense her distress and try to take advantage of it. Thinking it was in fact what he was trying to do, she suppressed her emotions, answering coolly.  
  
" Just don't speak." It seemed like an odd request, and Nasai wasn't sure what the meaning of it was, which she should know since she had said it. " Here, sit beside me." She felt her hand reach out and point beside her, still gazing upon sun, yet seeing him sit from the corner of her eye. She was unsure of herself, something she had grown to do a lot these days. So she blocked uncertainties as best she could from her thoughts, concentrating at the situation at hand, knowing she could have told him to leave her alone. Why hadn't she? Oh, that damn doubting again! When was it going to cease?  
  
Gazing away from the decaying orb, she found Naraku staring at her. This made her uneasy, knowing of course Naraku had planned it to make it so. She found herself gazing directly back, not allowing him to overwhelm her, which she knew he was doing.  
  
" Why did you come looking for me?" Nasai asked, watching Naraku gaze off into seeming nothingness.  
  
" Why must you ask so many questions?" Was his answer, his lips turning thus into a crescent. " That is all you seem to do when we meet." Nasai was taken aback by his voice. It was...soft? Dare she even think soft? No, of course it wasn't soft...right?  
  
Then, suddenly, she felt a presence within approaching her, knowing very well that Naraku sensed it also.  
  
" Something..." He whispered, as if wishing for Nasai to continue his deceased sentence. The scent was familiar to her, yet she couldn't place her finger on it...yet then a flash of orange leapt across her eyes. Watching as it landed thus before Naraku and the confused Nasai. Why hadn't they sensed it sooner? Nasai found herself gasping at the sight. How did he find her?  
  
A/N: All right I think you all know who the person is by now. Is this my shortest chapter? I don't know, but I need to post something because I'm going to be busy this week, and stuff. I'll update as soon as can! Until then I guess you can review if you even care for this chapter at all...^.^ 


	10. Crimson Moonlight

A/N: Alright people here's the low-down. Some people really hate the fact I have a romance between Naraku and Nasai, but I'm here to say that I'm going to continue with it. If you totally hate that idea then don't flame me, just leave. ( Though I don't want you to! ) c'mon people open your minds! ( Please? ) By the way: Warning: sexual situations.  
  
Chapter Ten: Crimson Moonlight  
  
He shook his head and sweat flew from his brow; Nasai saw these as shavings of silver, chips of diamonds as they cascaded to the unyielding marble below. There, Shippou stood panting, his eyes locked intensely upon Naraku who stood at her side.  
  
" Nasai!" They heard him yell, " Did he hurt you?" Hurt her? No, he hadn't. Confused her, yes that was it.  
  
" How did you find us?" Nasai answered with a question of her own. Watching his features coil about in utter confusion, though it mattered not to Nasai, only his answer.  
  
" Your scent, I followed it here." Strange it would take him a day to get here, thought she did not pry. She also thought Naraku and Kyra would have taken more precaution, and would have hidden their scents more completely. Nasai said nothing, as if she were unable to speak. Her lips parted yet nothing floated from them. It was then she saw Shippou draw a dagger from a sheath at his side, running towards Naraku, yet before she could see the outcome her dream had ended.  
  
She sprang up half away within her bed. Droplets of sweat streamed down her contorted features, noticing the scent of salt within the air. Running her fingers across her face she perceived that it was her own tears, she was sobbing. Whipping the dying trails of salt from her crimson cheeks she saw the moonlight cascade within her chamber. Though it wasn't silver moonlight in which she was accustomed to, no, it was crimson. The leapt from her bed and drew her crimson drapes wider to see a bleeding moon.  
  
A warning.  
  
Was the now wounded moon and her unfinished dream the future in which lay ahead? Obscured within shadows, and uncertainties? Now, with crimson light bleeding from the moon Nasai would feel a sense of foreboding. Was she bothered by Naraku's well being? Of course she had been sobbing as she awoke, so thus that must be the case. Did such dreams determine she was in love with the youkai?  
  
Had it been a dream? She felt herself thinking clearly, the setting, the way her silver locks were captured by the zephyrs. It had felt so real, so true. Standing within the flow of blood from the moon Nasai's heart was consumed with questions. She feared her heart, and hearing its voice to many times in search of reason.  
  
' It's true. You must feel something for the youkai. You dreamt of him, you even sobbed for him.' Damn it! The small voice within her head spoke to her, speaking for the muted heart.  
  
' How can I feel anything for one so evil as he?'  
  
' Don't deny it! You liked it when he brought his lips to yours.' Nasai shook her head, trying desperately to silence her raging thoughts. Yes, it was true. He was evil, yet within his embrace he mimicked that of an angel. So, she really was a child then. A child so obsessed to find love she sought it from an enemy. An evil being who didn't deserve life, nor its pleasures. Nothing gave her comfort, and it was this is which she hated the most. She was so utterly alone she didn't have anyone to confide to, except a demon in which seemed to plead for both her attention and love. Yet why did a demon so deserving of death seem so deserving of love? This made no sense to her.  
  
Nasai drew away from her window and ventured within the corridor. It had been long since abandoned, and now with only a few scones lit the castle mirrored that of a cathedral. Though of course this was one of the most unholy places she had even been taken to. Truly ironic. She whipped the remaining sweat from her brow, coming into a drawing room in which had a large view of the garden below. A figure draped in shadow stood there, whether gazing off into the night or towards her she could not decipher.  
  
" Nasai..." The name was whispered as if it were a prayer of redemption, yet as close as she was she saw the figure wasn't gazing toward her. It was Naraku's voice indeed, yet as stealthy as she could make herself, she took a seat on a velvet couch before the window. Nearer facing toward it nor away. Perhaps she was awaiting how long it took him to notice her presence, yet he knew she had been there the moment she stepped from the corridor. " Must you sneak about as you do?" Nasai caught her breath. He had known of her presence all along.  
  
" I'm just watching you." Was her response, for seeing him helped her untangle her thoughts in which were entwined solely in him alone.  
  
" Just watching?" He asked, not bothering to direct his eyes upon her, as if she were inferior to him.  
  
" The moon. Do you see it?"  
  
" Yes. It bleeds tonight. Never have I seen such a deeper garnet, I of course have seen much blood to know." She watched him intently, seeing his body turn to face her, crimson orbs cast heavily upon her. " Have you ever seen it as such?" She heard him ask, taking a seat at the furthest end of the couch away from her.  
  
" Never." She answered, the cerise light capturing her features, creating the illusion in which seemed as if she were bleeding. " Tell me Naraku. Why do you follow Kyra when you could just as easily turn against her and take the shikon no tama for yourself?" The question caused a ghost of a smile to appear upon Naraku's lips.  
  
" No, not yet. You see she brought you here so she could use your own desire for the jewel both against you and your family. I wanted to see you shed the blood of your family, being the evil being I am, yet now I do not."  
  
" Why?" Nasai hoped Naraku wouldn't catch on to what she was getting at. She was trying to force him to admit he loved her.  
  
" You're trying to make me expose something aren't you? It won't work my dear." Nasai huffed. Damn him! So, she guessed she would have to seduce it from him, yet why she needed this reassurance she wasn't sure. Perhaps it was to be based on her own feelings.  
  
Standing from her side of the couch she walked over to him, sitting herself directly beside him. Her frame pressed neatly upon his. She grasped him left arm within her arms embrace, and laid her head upon his shoulder.  
  
" What are you doing?" The act caused him to ask. Yet he felt her nod against his should.  
  
" I just wanted to be close to you." She wasn't sure if she were speaking from the heart, or lying through her teeth, either way it was working. She felt Naraku shift, feeling him take his arm away from her, only to encompass her entire form within his embrace.  
  
" Oh Nasai. My darling are you lying to me?" Nasai shifted within his arms, gazing upon into his scarlet eyes.  
  
" Lying?" She asked, " You determine that." She said, leaning upwards, and claiming his lips with hers. Knocking him back onto the length of the couch. She, being atop him, now held the control. She kissed her way from his lips down his neck. Untying the rather annoying knot in which held his kimono together in which was ramming into her stomach. Parting his untied robes within her palms she returned to her kissing, her hands roaming across his chest, slowly slipping the kimono from his shoulders and to the floor below.  
  
" Nasai." Naraku said firmly, snapping her attention back to reality. Still grasping her arms, she sat up, his chest pressed firmly upon hers. " Your eyes are hollow." Nasai, herself, was confused by the comment, yet suddenly it hit her. He knew she wasn't doing this because she loved him, which her mind had told her she did, yet to get something from him. " Do not tease me Nasai." He said, whipping her from him, sending her body plummeting to the floor below.  
  
" I wasn't." She whispered beneath her breath, something she thought he could not hear. She watched Naraku bend down before her, his eyes asking questions in which were harboured deep within his heart.  
  
" Do you want me to profess something to you?" Nasai felt her head nod meekly, as if she were a child in which trouble with her parents. " What?"  
  
" I refuse to tell you." She answered, biting her bottom lip so he wouldn't see it tremble. Gazing away like the stubborn child she thought herself to be. She felt him grasp her shoulders, his patience becoming a thing of the past.  
  
" Tell me!" He yelled, seeing her face flush in fear of him. She feared him? He didn't wish for her to fear him.  
  
Nasai felt her anger and sorrow brew below her eyes, causing tears to overflow and her mouth to scream.  
  
" I wanted to hear you say you loved me!" She yelled, regretting it the moment she finished. She gazed on sheepishly upon Naraku's face, seeing the look of utter surprise. Yet then a smile invaded his features in which caused her to be surprised. " What are you smiling about?" She asked, yet then noticing he was fitted very snugly between her legs, half naked no less, holding her close. Her cheeks began to flush, ruby obvious across her face. Yet why was she surprised? Wasn't this what she was working toward?  
  
Naraku dropped his grasp upon Nasai's arms, and brought them to her head. One cradled behind her, the other pressed to her right cheek. His lips claiming hers this time in a hungry fashion, quickly gaining access to her mouth because he had forced his lips so abruptly upon hers it jarred her lips apart. Naraku, himself, wasn't sure if what he wanted mirrored that of what she wanted, yet he knew this: she did not resist.  
  
Releasing her head he undid the sash holding her own kimono together, which didn't take more then thirty seconds, and before Nasai knew it, it was laying beside her. She felt his hands pull her kimono apart, which she opened her eyes, and realized what she was doing. She tore her lips away from his suddenly, grasping her kimono and grasping her sash in which lay beside her. Naraku seemed a bit shaken by her moments, and very disappointed as she pulled herself from under him. Gazing down upon him she ran her left hand through her now wild locks and sighed.  
  
" I'm sorry." She whispered, seeing Naraku smile. Watching him stand, he cupped her chin with his hand and brought his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. Pulling away from her he grasped his kimono in which now lay upon the hard floor in which was now heated by their bodies.  
  
" You're a very confusing woman Nasai. Next time when you come to me, know what you want. I thought you were mine tonight." Nasai blushed at his words, something she didn't do very often. She watched Naraku walk away from her, slowly following behind him in silence. She was truly embarrassed about what she did, yet she couldn't stand it. They knew barely anything about each other, she just felt so...dirty.  
  
She almost walked into him as he ceased suddenly at her room. She smiled a meek smile and went inside, seeing Naraku close the door behind her.  
  
Naraku was very unsure of Nasai. One moment she was lying atop him urging him on, the next pulling away, he wasn't sure what she wanted or how she truly felt towards him. He supposed he would just have to wait.  
  
***  
( I was going to stop here, but I knew that would be evil, since all of my chapters are rather short. )  
  
Dawn had kissed Ania's eyes as she leisurely felt them open. Sitting half up she saw her father, mother, and her sister Aya speaking together. Nasai's father, Sesshoumaru, eyeing them from afar. Shippou, she noticed was still sound asleep. Her mother glanced over to her, seeing her awake she bade her over to the diminutive horde.  
  
" We're breaking camp soon." She heard Inuyasha say, which she knew was directed to her. " Wake Shippou." Ania nodded, crawling on her hands and knees toward the slumbering kitsune.  
  
" Shippou." Ania half whispered, shaking him softly because she, herself, was tired. She watched him slowly open his eyes and cast them upon her. " We're leaving soon." She saw Shippou merely nod, sitting up, eyeing Inuyasha.  
  
" Okay. Let's go everyone." Inuyasha ordered, everyone to their feet. Kagome, with the aid of her daughters, gathered up their sleeping bags, and began walking. Sesshoumaru waited until the last of them were pretty far ahead before he joined the group. He wanted nothing to do within his half brother. The only reason why he came with him and his company was to find Nasai. Damn he was stupid for allowing Kyra to take her, how careless and full of pride he was. No doubt he depended upon Inuyasha to keep the scent of his daughter and the others. No way was he, the great Demon Lord Sesshoumaru, going to get on his hands and knees to sniff about like a loyal hound.  
  
He had sensed the worry in Kagome's eyes, seen it even, yet was to proud to comfort her. She wasn't his woman, even though she did have a daughter together. She was Inuyasha's and it was his place, not Sesshoumaru's to comfort the human. His two daughters, Aya and Ania, had grown to be just like him. Running into battled without thinking, rude, and impatient at everything they did. It caused a smile to press upon his lips. Since no one was near him to see it he thought it would do no harm.  
  
A/N: Tada! Chapter ten.oh the fluff..anyways I would like to say thanks to Katers for telling me not to rush, ( I really appreciate that by the way), but when I'm writing a chapter I have this great need to post it!  
okay now..And if you're interested you can check out the other story I'm writing called Oyasumi Nasai! 


	11. Slave to Desire

Chapter Eleven: Slave to Desire  
  
Damn. She couldn't sleep. The crescent moon within Heaven's embrace mocked her. Her dreams before this time were consumed with bloodshed. Devoured by hatred in which mirrored that of an uncertain future. In all of these night terrors Naraku had been slain, and she had…….sobbed. She had enveloped him within her embrace and cradled him as if he were a newborn child. She…..she cherished the worst of killers. The cruellest of foes, yet none of his past ills could have mattered to her. Her tears were a testimony in which, even now, she chose to deny. Testimony to love? Love, Nasai didn't think Naraku knew the meaning of love, let alone feel it. He had never tried to understand it hadn't he? Yes, Nasai knew herself to be a naïve fool, beseeching love were it did not exist. Where death and suffering were the makings of one man's soul.  
  
Memories of last night invaded her thoughts, causing her to slam a clenched fist upon her pillow. Seeing those crimson eyes within her mind, watching them slowly die again as she pulled away from him. Was it sorrow in which she saw dance across his eyes? Telling her to stay…..pleading with her? She could hear the disappointment within his deep voice, a voice in which teetered upon the brink of desire. His voice enveloped by yearning. Did he just desire to bed her and send her on her way? No, within the deepest recesses of her mind Nasai could not, and would not believe such a thing. Though of course she knew, from the stories she had heard about him, was a likely goal.  
  
Yet those eyes, eyes in which yearned for Nasai to desire him as much as he desired her. Had he wanted her to love him? To know his touch brought fire to her skin because she craved for it? Nasai damned her heart, her own desires, and thus tried to cast them from her. Yet she knew they could never be vanquished.  
  
At that moment, last night, it wasn't Nasai and Naraku, yet merely a man and a woman. Their emotions entrapped by thoughts of rejection. By thoughts of heartbreak. Nasai was suddenly jarred from her reverie by a knock on the door. A stern voice accompanying it.  
  
" Lady Nasai?" The voice belonged to Lady Kyra, the door slightly opening as light poured into the dark room.  
  
" What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Nasai asked. Her voice agitated that her thoughts were interrupted by the damn woman, yet Nasai's eyes were suddenly captured by a shining gleam of light. The origin…..the shikon no tama. The treasure was dangling from Kyra's neck, her fingers slithering about it, entwining it within her hand's embrace.  
  
" Your slumber can wait can't it? Is this not what you desire?" Nasai felt the sweat as it collected upon her brow. Not knowing whether it was from her nightmares or her anxiousness.  
  
" What do you plan to do to it?" Nasai's voice tore fiercely through the silence, drowning in self possessed desire. " What!?" Nasai could not restrain her anger, her utterly jealously that Kyra held the jewel……yet worst of all beheld power over Nasai in which she could not shatter.  
  
" Patience and I shall tell you." Kyra's voice beheld a tint of amusement, causing Nasai's anger to become utter madness.  
  
" Tell me now!" Through all this Nasai's eyes couldn't keep from draping the jewel, it called to her. Kyra seemed to notice for she encompassed the jewel within her fist, denying Nasai's eyes access to it.  
  
" Do you know how I came upon this treasure?"  
  
" I do not care!" Nasai spat the enraged words from her mouth, clutching the sheets in which bound her, for lack of anything else. " Why suspend such power before my desirous demon eyes!?"  
  
" Except it or not, when I am in possession of this jewel you will do anything for me to obtain it. Will you kill for me?" Nasai's eyes, now narrowing to slits, glared to the youkai queen. She hated her because…..she knew her words were fact.  
  
" So you will use my craving for the shikon against me shall you?" A smile kissed Nasai's lips. " Who is it that stands in your path?"  
  
" Inuyasha. He wishes to take the shikon no tama away from me. Kill him, and the jewel shall be shared with you."  
  
" Shared? I thought it was to be given to me."  
  
" Answer me first Nasai." Nasai threw her head back and burst into laughter. Kill Inuyasha? Such an easy task wasn't it?  
  
" Very well. Inuyasha shall die."  
  
" Use this then." From behind her Kyra's fingers grasped the dagger that lay within it's sheath and threw it to Nasai.  
  
***  
  
Nasai had been driven by an unknown force, an aura that could not be explained. Her heart raced, as if she were being caressed by a lover. Her breathing was heavy with need, desire, and meaning. Killing Inuyasha had been inscribed within her mind, her thoughts consumed by it. She could sense him, he was near. Yes, she could sense others, yet she couldn't have cared. The darkness could only aid her, as she lost control of herself. She was no longer Nasai. She didn't know who she was. She wasn't anything, just a beast.  
  
Nasai could hear the hanyou's steady breathing. He had no idea what was coming for him. Leaping down from the branch of the tree she was within she locked eyes upon Inuyasha. Her mother, Kagome, lay beside him. Aya and Ania on the other side of the once lit flame. Shippou, leaning against a tree.  
  
Nasai slowly made her way to Inuyasha, moving behind him, thieving the dagger that lay at her side. With steady, soundless grace, she brought the dagger to Inuyasha's neck. She ceased there, hearing a familiar voice.  
  
" What did Kyra offer you to drive you to kill Nasai?" Sesshoumaru. Nasai turned her eyes toward him, still holding the dagger close to Inuyasha.  
  
" Power." Was her answer, watching his eyes widen in shock. " Yes, Kyra is my enemy I know that. Yet I can not deny Inuyasha has been my enemy since my birth. Kyra offered me power, Inuyasha only offered pain. Make no mistake I shall kill her once I have the shikon."  
  
" Then what shall you do?" Nasai reached her eyes toward her mother, removing her dagger. How strange, yet seeing her mother provoked such sadness in her, the beast slowly fading away to expose the trembling child beneath.  
  
" I don't know…….Back in Kyra's palace I walked about aimlessly without hope or thought. It was my haven…….it was my prison. What I found within those walls I can not say. Love? I don't know." Nasai slowly locked eyes with Sesshoumaru, letting him see a side of her no one but she, herself, had access to. " Now you see? Do you?" Nasai's eyes flooded with tears, as they threatened to spill from them, yet she beheld no resistance. " I'm such a fool! I was not myself……I am not myself." Nasai stood from the ground, never losing eye contact with her father. " I'll fight her! I will! I will not let her control me!"  
  
" Do you really think I'll let you back there? No! I will not!"  
  
" Please….father. Tell mother I'm alright, and that I'll be with her soon. You must let me go back."  
  
" Is that really what you wish?"  
  
" Yes." Reluctantly Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement.  
  
" Just…..come back."  
  
Placing the dagger back within its sheath Nasai slowly walked back to Kyra's castle. So needed to think, knowing her father would come for her anyway.  
  
***  
  
The sun was yet again reborn, mocking Nasai from its throne in heaven. She would have to face Kyra. Defy her. Yet first she would have to pretend to be loyal to her, pretend to be loyal to……Naraku.  
  
Nasai walked Kyra's palace halls, something she had greatly done, beseeching the queen. Standing before Kyra's chambers, Nasai stood. Her hand wrapped about the knob, her breath hitching.  
  
" Come in Nasai." Her voice. Frozen. Vicious. No doubt Nasai had angered her. Opening the door, Nasai was greeted by fresh light from the sun, also a few candles lit here and their. " You did not kill him?" Did she know? Did she hear that Nasai was going to kill her.  
  
" I wanted to face him when he is at his best." Nasai swallowed hard. Hopefully Kyra would believe her, and in fact she did.  
  
" Do you know when that is?"  
  
" No." Turning about, Nasai walked from Kyra's chambers, closing the door behind her. Letting out a breath she began walking to the garden outside. Surly its beauty would calm her, it always did. Existing the castle, there outside within the flowers, the saw Naraku. Gazing off into nothing, which he always seemed to do. Nasai made her away to him, wrapping her arms around him from behind. She had to get him to trust her……fully.  
  
" What are you doing?" He asked.  
  
" Holding you." Was her answer, even though she denied it she quite enjoyed it.  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Must there always be a why?" Nasai softly rested her chin upon Naraku's head, sighing as she did. Nasai then felt two hands upon her wrists, pulling them apart. Slowly, softly, he guided her before him, turning her around, and pulling her thus into his embrace. She even felt him nuzzle his face into her hair, feeling him tenderly place a kiss there.  
  
" I know you are trying to gain my trust only to betray me is that right?" Nasai's eyes widened, as she felt her body become rigid within his sweet embrace.  
  
" No….." There was both lie and truth in that one, solitary word.  
  
" You're lying to me."  
  
" I'm sorry….." Nasai whispered, leaning her head back so it was supported by Naraku's shoulder. " I never meant……I didn't mean….." Naraku's grasp wrapped tighter around her, feeling his lips upon her neck. " Why are you doing this?"  
  
" I don't know. This emotion is foreign to me, and forgive me if I don't know how to express it." Nasai wanted only to melt into his embrace. She wanted to simply love him.  
  
" Is it love?" Nasai asked, her eyes closing. At first there was silence, yet finally Naraku spoke.  
  
" Is that what this is called? Love?" Nasai smiled. He had just unknowingly admitted his love for her, something she thought we would never even dream of doing. She knew he knew the word love, yet never knew what it meant. Perhaps…….perhaps she could teach him.  
  
A/N: Ahh! Fanfiction.net didn't work for like a week! But I'm okay now……it's working now. Finally I can update! Kinda boring, but it's leading up to something…: Devilish grin : Enjoy! ^____^ 


	12. Author's Notes

A/N: Okay, I think you people are confused about those little things in my last update. I don't know what they are, but as I look around other people have them too. I think it's because fan fiction.net was down for a while.  
  
Those things aren't my fault! I don't know if they'll be there for the rest of the chapters or not ( Which I hope not. ) 


	13. Through the Looking Glass

A/N: I would just like to thank Namesake for encouraging me. I am really grateful for that! Thanks! ( again ) ^____^  
Plus: Small lemon warning! ( It is my first one so it may not be that great )  
  
Chapter Twelve: Through the Looking Glass  
  
Nasai had found herself walking aimlessly through the endless corridors of her prison. She hadn't even noticed where she was going until she felt her body ceased before a door. The door to Naraku's chambers. She felt her hand reach for the door's knob, resting her fingers upon it. She was entranced, and didn't care what people would think when they saw her. Staring as if unseeing upon the door of my newly found lover. Her lover? The thought provoked both passion and uncertainty to course through her mind. It was strange how she had given her heart to him in such a short time, when even family seemed to never earn half. She was partly ashamed of that conclusion, but could not deny its truth.  
  
Snapping back to reality Nasai felt her hand turn the knob and heard the creek in the door as it opened. Her eyes froze when they reached the exposed back of Naraku. He was turned away from her, allowing her to see a strange spider-like burn mark etched into his skin. Naraku must have heard her muffled gasp, turning about to watch her. His eyes reached deeply into his, watching her as she walked towards him.  
  
" What..what happened?" Nasai allow escape from her lips, seeing a frown befall his lips. Pulling his under shirt on he growled. " Please.." Nasai whispered resting herself upon his back, her hands pressed firmly to it. " Tell me."  
  
" You don't need to know." He spat back towards her, part of her being hurt by his seemingly cruel voice.  
  
" Tell me." Nasai's voice was but a muffled whisper, yet she knew Naraku heard it.  
  
" I told you. You don't need to know." Nasai sighed, she had to know or she would go utterly mad. Realising her arms in which were pinned between them, she grasped his shirt and slowly slid it down till the burn appeared once again. Naraku did not resist, yet grew tense at Nasai's touch.  
  
Nasai studied it for a moment, then outlining it with her finger.  
  
" How did you receive this?" Nasai felt his sigh, as he pulled away from her to sit on his bed.  
  
" That story belongs within the past I have left behind Nasai. Must you ask?" Nasai frowned, sitting beside him, and wrapping her arms protectively around him.  
  
" It's okay you can tell me, I'm here." Naraku gazed at her for a moment, he was unsure.  
  
" Nasai...I'm not a full demon like you think I am." Nasai held her surprised gasp and allowed it to die within her throat. Searching through his eyes, telling him to continue. " There was a human named Onigumo who desired nothing but power. He suffered from severe burns, which caused him to never move again. He called upon the demons and told them to devour him. I being the end product." Nasai kept herself silent. Naraku wasn't a demon at all. He was a hanyou, like Inuyasha.  
  
" I am not going to pretend to understand all the things you did to others. I am not going to lecture you, and say killing it wrong. Isn't it true that your mind is not your own? That a portion belongs to the human you once were? Within the deepest recesses of your mind I know you know of what I speak. And like I told you I'm not going to pretend to understand." Nasai fingers entwined within themselves within her laps, her throat becoming dry suddenly. This was strange.  
  
Naraku did not answer her questions and it irritated her.  
  
" Why won't you answer me?" She asked, biting her lip as to calm her anger.  
  
" You don't pretend to understand?" Nasai nodded slowly, man was she ashamed.  
  
" That wasn't what I asked."  
  
" Right, you asked me if it was true that my mind was not my own. You are wrong."  
  
" How can that be?" Nasai asked, gazing onto her hands once again. " Shouldn't half your soul belong to him?"  
  
" No." Was his answer, and he was hoping she would just let the past be the past. " Just forget about that story." Nasai nodded, resting her head upon Naraku's shoulder.  
  
" You're trying to protect me aren't you?" Naraku did not answer, but she felt his head nod. " From what?" She asked, lifting her head so her eyes were pinned to his. They stayed this way for a few moments, Nasai's arms enlaced within Naraku's right one, her eyes begging him, pleading with him. Naraku did not answer her, he felt she would know sooner or later.  
  
Nasai searched through the endless pools of crimson in which were Naraku's eyes. Mimicking the blood he had shed, staining him for all eternity. Nasai reached her head up and softly claimed his lips with hers. This was right was it not? He had told her he loved her that day in the garden. Nasai soon felt herself falling backwards, her back meeting with the sheets beneath her. Releasing her lips, Naraku merely gazed down at her. God she was beautiful, no denying that. Her skin was soft beneath his fingers, untouched. She was pure.  
  
Nasai reached up and coiled her arms around his neck. He was both her light and her darkness. Light, because he loved her with his whole heart. Darkness, because of what he had done. Nasai knew there were many good people out in the world alone and miserable. Why should such evil gain such love? Such darkness in which earned a heart in which remained frozen until now.  
  
Nasai felt Naraku release her lips to travel down her neck, leaving a trail of fire wherever his lips caressed. She felt his hands tug upon her kimono, untying her sash and quickly discarding it. Nasai felt Naraku's hands try to spread the now untied kimono when Nasai grasped them. He gazed off into her eyes, searching through them, both not saying a word. He knows. He knows she's scared. He smiles at her, placing a soft kiss upon her forehead, causing her eyes to close because of the tenderness. Placing his eyes back upon hers he leans into her and positions his lips to her ear.  
  
" We can stop if you...."  
  
" No." She whispered, she couldn't let her fear get the best of her. " No, not now." Placing her hand upon his cheek, she reassures him with a gentle kiss. Nasai tried to pull away, yet Naraku wouldn't allow the kiss to end. He moved his lips agonizingly slow upon hers, drawing a soft moan from her throat. It was now she allowed Naraku to open her kimono, lifting her slightly from the bed so he could take the clothing from her. Hearing it swish as it descended upon the marble floor beneath.  
  
Nasai was afraid to move, she couldn't move. She was embarrassed? Yes, she was. She had never been this intimate with anyone in her life. She had been always frightened about loving someone this way. Naraku noticed her distress, holding her softly to his chest. As if feared she would burst like an old china doll. As if he feared she would transform into grains of sand and fall between his fingers.  
  
" I don't think we should do this Nasai." His voice shook. She had never heard it in such a form. Afraid to let her go, yet wanting to understand how she felt. Nasai wanted to burst thus into tears! Damn, where was her strength? Yes, she knew she was nervous, yet her heart didn't want to cease. Naraku was being gentle to her, a gentleness she knew he never felt for anyone else, or gave to anyone else.  
  
" I'm sorry Naraku. I am fearful yes, yet I want you to love me...fully." Claiming his lips with hers, she nodded her agreement. When Naraku ended the kiss and began nibbling his way down her throat, Nasai felt her body arch up to him almost at its own accord. His bare chest was warm against her, feeling his hands encircled around her to tackle the bra she was wearing. Hearing it click, she willed her fear away, feeling the straps descend from her shoulders, she saw, with half lidded eyes, her bra being thrown away.  
  
Nasai felt his lips encase about her nipple, his hand caressing the other. She moaned then, running her delicate fingers through his ebony locks. Breaking his contact he lifted his eyes upon her, seeing two golden orbs gazing back at him. Sitting up he looked down at her, a smile implanted upon his lips.  
  
" What are you doing? Why did you stop?" She asked, only to be silenced by Naraku who placed two fingers against her mouth.  
  
" I'm looking at you." His words caused Nasai to blush, yet it began to retreat as he gazed on. Leaning back down he ran his hand down Nasai's body, smiling at how her curves fit his hand so perfectly. " You are perfection." He whispered within her mouth as he kissed her, shredding the last bit of clothing she wore. They both ceased a moment at the skin to skin contact, overwhelmed and utterly filled with each other.  
  
Nasai wrapped her legs around Naraku's waist unseeingly, as if her body yearned more for him then she had thought.  
  
" Are you sure this is what you want?" Nasai gazed at him for a moment, her voice paralysed, so she nodded. " I want to here your voice."  
  
" Y..yes." Nasai managed to choke out.  
  
" It will hurt beyond anything you've even known before if I dare do this to you." Nasai sat slightly up and kissed his throat, making her away down she kissed the place where his neck and shoulder met.  
  
" I understand." Her kisses were driving him insane! He couldn't stand it anymore! Slowly, he entered her, waiting for her nod to make her his. When he had received it he pushed into her, causing Nasai to grasp his back almost painfully, pressing into him in an unspoken plea to continue. Then, holding her sides N\he drew back once then thrust himself to the hilt within her.  
  
Nasai felt a scream rise from her lips, yet it was silenced by one of Naraku's kisses. He winced once, since her nails had dug into him, feeling blood as it cascaded from the small wounds. He didn't dare move, allowing her to become accustomed to him. When her body relaxed beneath him he whispered within her ear. Telling her he was sorry for hurting her, whispering until Nasai couldn't understand anymore. Naraku felt her body tremble, he knew she had never felt this kind of sensation in her life.  
  
Nasai sighed, there really wasn't any pain anymore, merely slight soreness. Naraku's body jerked once, bring Nasai back to reality, yet it was the feeling of molten fire in which rushed into her did she open her eyes. She watched Naraku bend down, his lips pressed softly to her neck, suddenly feeling him pierce her there. His tongue lapping at the oozing blood.  
  
Feeling him pull out of her he rolled onto his back, cradling Nasai within his embrace. She felt herself bury his face within his neck, wrapping an arm over his chest.  
  
" I'm sorry..I caused you to bleed." Naraku only smiled, gazing down upon her as if she were a divine being.  
  
" It's nothing my love." Nasai smiled when he had said my love, also smiling because he had made her his. She was his..and forever. Closing her eyes, she tried to fall into slumber, holding her dark angel.  
  
***  
  
The moon pierced Naraku's room, awaking Nasai. She gazed upon her lover and smiled. Pressing her body as close as possible to his. Which caused him to awake. He gazed down up Nasai and tightened his hold upon her.  
  
" I love you." Nasai whispered, kissing his chest softly.  
  
" and I you." He whispered, kissing the top of her head.  
  
" But, what do we do now?" Nasai asked, not wanting to break the mood. " What will my family say?"  
  
" Does it matter my darling?"  
  
" Yes it does. You are their enemy, and were suppose to be mine. Yet now you have made me your mate. This is just so sudden I can't believe it happened." Naraku rocked her within his embrace to try and calm her. " They will try and kill you! I couldn't bare it if.."  
  
" Stop Nasai. Nothing is going to happen to me. Your family? They will just have to stay out of our way."  
  
" But I.." Nasai's eyes filled with tears, falling as liquid crystal upon her features. Naraku leaned in and kissed her tears.  
  
" It shall all work out my love." Of course he had reassured her. He didn't know where he family stood in his mind. At first he had wanted nothing more then to play with her, and kill her family. Now he loved her, yet still desired to kill her family. A family in which was falling apart. He knew if he harmed a member of his family she would be angry at him. Infuriated even. Yes, he also knew that her naïve family would try and 'save' her from him. Tearing her away from his embrace, causing his heart to be encompassed within blood as it was before her. He could not allow her to leave him, she was his everything.  
  
A/N: Yeah I know the lemon really sucked, but it is my first one, so don't murder me! I'm going to band camp all next week so they'll be no updates. Sorry people. I don't want to go but what you going to do? Well, as always thank you for the reviews and get reading Ruins!^__^ 


	14. Eternal I Remain

Chapter Thirteen: Eternal I Remain  
  
In Power Divine, Wisdom Supreme, Love Primal  
-Dante's Inferno-  
  
Her realm of eternal dreams had been vanquished. No longer had she any use of those night passions, wishes in which were left unheeded. Dreams left untended, thrown thus within the embers of her grey heart. Thoughts of love had been decaying, set amongst the lonely recesses of her mind. So her lowly existence was to continue, eyes lost within a sea of false memories. Controlled emotions unneeded, nor wanted. The continuing days deepening the void she had alone caused to engrave her soul. To tattoo her tainted heart. Was this not how it had been? Yes, yet now within the embrace of her lover Nasai could no longer confirm such certainties to herself. She had placed her stone wall about her, thinking Naraku would break his hand trying to break it, yet he only slid through a crack.  
  
Her families eternal enemy, the foe in which caused so much pain and suffering was teaching her to feel again. Teaching her to love, allowing her to a caress and know it is not tainted by guilt. Many a time Naraku had searched through the endless currents of sorrow in which tossed about within those golden eyes. She feared life, he knew this. With that knowledge he conspired to caress that fear away, to make her feel again. Yet, he knew he had no right to teach her emotions, and it was strange for it seemed as if she were teaching him.  
  
Naraku, himself, had tried to memorize every detail about her. Thinking their relationship would go no further then his bold advances. Yet she had willingly given both her heart and soul to him because she yearned for love. A love he knew, now, only he could satisfy.  
  
She had clung to him the night they laid together, her body weaving itself uniquely within his. He, of course, gave no protest. He could not find the will to slumber, he merely wanted to watch her as if she wasn't real. As if she were only a phantom in which came to haunt his passionate dreams of her before him as she was now. Her breathing was steady, her silver hair creating a waterfall in which cascaded from the side of the bed. Naraku saw Nasai's whisper within her dreams yet could not understand her. He saw her brows knit together and she pushed him away as if in fear. Naraku tried to revive her, knowing her dreams to be the only place where he could not protect her.  
  
" Nasai?" His voice was gentle as first, becoming commanding. Seeing her eyes burst open, the corners of her eyes becoming full with tears. " Nasai." Came Naraku's whisper, holding and rocking her as she sobbed within his chest. " Was is it my love?" He asked, kissing the top of her head.  
  
" I dreamt. I dreamt of your death!" She cried aloud, griping him fiercely for she feared he would disappear.  
  
" Nothing is going to happen to me my love. Nothing." Nasai gazed up at him and smiled. It was just a dream wasn't it?  
  
***  
  
He knew he had promised her. He knew he had said he would not come. Yet he could not keep himself away. Sesshoumau had not told Kagome, or anyone for that matter, that Nasai had come to him pleading with him not to follow her anymore. He could not abandon her, he could not.  
  
As always, Sesshoumaru had placed some distance between himself and his "group." Inuyasha was nothing but an unwanted irritation, and his daughters the same. The fox a talkative fool, and the flea that had not long ago joined tried to make him feel guilty.The one person he did not mind whatsoever was Kagome. She remained within her silence, and only spoke when she was spoken to. No doubt worried for Nasai as he was. He had heard her crying sometimes and always told himself he would comfort her the next time, yet he was still to "afraid" to do so. He, Lord Sesshoumaru, was intimidated by one human woman. Strange. She intrigued him, so always had. When she was younger he had thought of nothing but her, and why she invaded his thoughts in such a way no one had mirrored. She was his mystery, still was in fact.  
  
She was also so very caring towards him, seeming as if the past had never happened. She probably knew he was just a worried father, and knew how he felt. This woman, this one woman, apart from Nasai, was his reason for getting up every morning. The reason why he even bothered to stay alive anymore.  
  
When dusk was settling upon the heavens and they had ceased in their daily travels, all the others had gone to bed. Of course Sesshoumaru had his eyes closed yet could not sleep. He was listening. Listening for the sobs his Kagome would make, so he could finally comfort her. Slightly away from where they made camp he heard the sobs of a woman. He opened his eyes and stood, scaling the darkness for Kagome.  
  
She must have been so enveloped within her thoughts she hadn't even sensed Sesshoumaru in which now towered above her.  
  
" Kagome?" The voice. Even he noticed it was not his own, yet she looked up at him. He knelt before him slowly, gazing wildly within her puffy blue eyes. " You do not have to hide your sadness darling." Sesshoumaru reached and caressed her cheek with his hand, at first unknowing to the fact he had called her darling. Kagome shifted beneath his glare, he had just called her darling. A testimony to ones love for another. Kagome willed herself to gaze up within his golden orbs, and allowed more crystal tears to fall. Throwing her arms around his neck, she rested herself within his warm embrace.  
  
" I'm so worried about Nasai! I have no idea what had happened to her. I don't know if she's alive or if she's...." Sesshoumaru caressed her hair, pulling her tightly within his arms.  
  
" Nasai is fine Kagome, don't doubt that. She's to valuable to Kyra right now." Sesshoumaru felt Kagome smile against his chest, felling her head reach up so she could look at him.  
  
" You don't have to hide your sadness from me either Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru gazed down with Kagome's eyes, knowing his staring made her uneasy. So he ended it, he kissed her. She did not resist, she in fact returned his kiss. Hungry for more. This startled the both of them. Kagome pulled herself away.  
  
" I'm sorry.." She whispered. Sesshoumaru placed his hand upon her chin and lifted her head to met his eyes. Bring his lips to hers once again.  
  
" There is nothing to apologize for Kagome-love." Sesshoumaru, being so swept with this midnight interlude with Kagome hadn't noticed a certain hanyou watching. Kagome directed her gaze to Inuyasha and gasped, causing Sesshoumaru to face him as well. A wide eyed look of pure shock implanted upon his features.  
  
A/n: I'M BACK!!!!! Yay! Okay..band camp was really hard..damn..anyways..I'm home and I'm going to update like mad now!^___^ All I want to do is write so I'm going to update quickly. And I'm trying to figure out how to end this. I'm not going to end this soon so don't get worried, but I'm just thinking. And thank you to all of your kind reviews on my lemon! You really cheered me up! Thanks! ( Tell me if your have any suggestions for the ending ) 


	15. Fever

Chapter Fourteen: Fever  
  
Kisses took to fever, and the fever demise  
-Cradle of Filth-  
  
Inuyasha had deepened the distance between his family and Sesshoumaru. No doubt because of the little interlude in the dark Sesshoumaru had had with Kagome. It was only one kiss, but he smiled because that one kiss belonged to him. Within the past Sesshoumaru had cursed himself for enabling such thoughts to caress his mind, his curiosity. He had been utterly consumed by her, which only deepened because of the "deed" almost nineteen years ago.  
  
What truly fascinated him was that she didn't really look any older from when he last saw her. No doubt the shikon no tama's doing who even from hundreds of years away, was linked to her. Her looks merely matured.  
  
With all of the words within his vocabulary Sesshoumaru could not find the correct words. The words to express how he felt when he was with her, or merely within her presence. It was a sickness. Yes. It was fever. Of course he quickly vanquished the thought of being merely in lust with her, which he had ruled out many years ago. Yet, he knew he could not have her. Desiring her was torture enough, but to never know the softness of her body pressed against his. He, of course, wasn't counting the one time they had been together, because it wasn't real, wasn't love. He could never be satisfied with that, never satisfied with that solitary kiss. Did she feel the same? That one question teetered within his mind. She had to or else she wouldn't have allowed him to kiss her right?  
  
Sesshoumaru was suddenly jarred from the reverie by Inuyasha who stood within his path.  
  
" Now listen to me Sesshoumaru." His tone was heavy and doused in jealousy. " Stay away from Kagome! She is mine!" Sesshoumaru merely gazed on to his half-brother. Unfazed by him, or his words. He could not stay away, he would simply perish.  
  
" Do you truly believe you can stop me?" Sesshoumaru spat back, his voice becoming drenched in boredom, mocking the half inu youkai. " Don't forget Inuyasha she was mine before she was yours." Inuyasha winced at his comment. He could not deny that truth, yet he knew Kagome loved him, and only him.  
  
" That doesn't matter! Besides it wasn't her choice!" Ah, so the half breed had done it. He had succeeded in slashing Sesshoumaru's heart open. Yes, it was true it was not her choice, yet neither was it his. Though of course...  
  
" Is that all Inuyasha? I can see Kyra's palace from here." Sesshoumaru tried to change the subject, he had to. He had to think of something else other then tearing his half brother apart.  
  
" Whatever." Inuyasha smiled, he had won the battle. Yet as he turned to leave his mind kept playing his brother's and Kagome's kiss over and over again. Was it merely her grief in which drove her to do such a thing? He quickly shoved such thoughts away, she loved him and that was it. Walking back to were Inuyasha had stopped the other travellers he grasped Kagome's hand aggressively and drudged on.  
  
Ania had to cease and stare. Why had her father been so possessive of her mother all of the sudden? She didn't wish to ask. She didn't wish to know. Gazing up at Aya who stood before her.  
  
" C'mon!" She yelled, grasping Ania'a arm and pulling her along. Yet Ania didn't hear her. Her thoughts were elsewhere. They centred upon Nasai. What horrible cruelties had she under gone?  
  
***  
  
Nasai gazed up to a slumbering Naraku. He had told her not to worry, that her dreams meant nothing. Yet she couldn't help herself. Fear. Her mind was controlled by it, consumed. And as she laid there, watching the sun rise from its prison, she grasped Naraku tighter to her and sobbed. If she were to lose him now she would have nothing, and that most of all petrified her. She didn't wish to return to slumber. For her dreams were empty, obscured by darkness in which haunted her relentlessly. She wished only to stay as she was forever. Woven about Naraku as if she were silk and he was thread.  
  
She smiled because she was the only demon, human or otherwise, Naraku had allowed himself to love. She beheld his heart and in return he beheld hers. She kissed his chest tenderly so he wouldn't awaken, and stood from the bed. She dressed within silence, forcing back the tears in which threatened to spill.  
  
It was dawn, and she sensed.....Inuyasha? No, yes.... There were others with him, her mother, sisters, and her father. Damn him! He had not heeded her words! Walking towards the window she reached her head slightly out so she could see how far away they were. Feeling an arm about her waist she jumped slightly. She hadn't even sensed Naraku rise behind her. She let her head fall to his chest, taking in his scent, in which was now entangled within her own.  
  
" They are almost here." Nasai whispered.  
  
***  
  
Ania gazed up to Kyra's dwelling, raising a hand over her eyes to shield them from the sun.  
  
" What are we going to do?" She asked as Inuyasha walked from behind her.  
  
" Leave." Was the female voice in which responded. There from the depths of the decaying shadows stood Kyra. The Shikon no tama pressed upon her neck. And there behind her was....  
  
" Nasai!" Ania yelled, watching her elder half sister step behind the demon queen. Yet her smile was vanquished when she saw Naraku step beside her sister.  
  
" Naraku if you harm her I'll kill you myself!" Kagome yelled seemingly without thought. Causing Naraku to smile inwardly. Hurt her? No, he would never do that. He loved this woman.  
  
Nasai took in a deep breath and allowed it to seep through her closed lips. This was it. Locking eyes with a figure in which lingered behind. Shippou. She feared him the most. For in her night terrors it was he in which murdered her love. Yet hearing Inuyasha's gasp she returned her eyes to him.  
  
" Naraku you son of a bitch!" Nasai's scent was smothered by his, yet it was faint now. Dying because she had bathed.  
  
Sesshoumaru had smelt it also.  
  
" You will die for what you've done!" He yelled suddenly, unsheathing one of the two swords in which lay at his side. " Naraku how dare you!"  
  
A/N: Yes, this is quick for me. I have a billon band practices and I just have a lot of stuff with that. As always thank you for reviewing! Bye, I'll update soon!^______^ 


	16. A Tears Kiss

Chapter Fifteen: A Tears Kiss  
  
Her heart had been cede to...to flames. This place, this time felt as if it were only combined entities of air, darkness, and dream. As if she were watching herself from outside of her own body. She couldn't respond to either her father's nor Inuyasha's accusations. They had pointed their finger to Naraku, and in doing so, to accuse. Nasai stood to Naraku's side, meeting his eyes and whispering her apologies for her father with her pain stabbed eyes.  
  
The silence bombarded Nasai, taunting her with its stillness. The zephyrs haunting her with the whispers of her future words unsaid. She would have to speak in his defence. She must! Though why was she unable to move? Unable to say what must be said? Everyone around her demanded an answer, an explanation. Something! Forcing her eyes to meet her mothers she stood rigid, taking a breath, gazing at her because she thought her mother would not judge her.  
  
" Do not speak so spitefully of Naraku for you know nothing." Her calm words, teased by the silence, confused her family. She, herself, knowing she must embellish. Yet oh she did not wish to! Kagome's eyes were rimmed with tears, tears in which she dare not shed until the truth was spoken. Watching Nasai's growing discomfort she grew impatient and vexed. " You do not understand." She nearly whispered the words. Was she ashamed? Nasai averted her gaze away from her ningen mother. Wishing with every shard of her soul that she would remain unpunished for what she had done. Yes, the thought sounded as if she were a child and she had broken something, yet now it seemed right. She was...she was in love.  
  
" What do you mean?" Kagome asked, unable to keep her thoughts bottled up within her mind. Nasai slowly met her mother's gaze, seeing tenderness there.  
  
" I.." She trailed off, yet a sudden squeeze upon her hand prompted her to speak again. It was Naraku's hand. " I am in love with Naraku." There, she had said it, and now she would suffer the consequences. Yet hadn't she done what every being born in the world was meant to do? That, in her mind, was the only reason life was worth living.  
  
Nothing. There was nothing from either side, and the silence branded Nasai with her own bold words.  
  
" But how?" Kagome's voice again. Smothered in false hope that she misunderstood Nasai. How could Nasai feel anything but contempt for the half inu youkai? All the things Naraku had done, all the blood in which stained both his hands and his soul, how could she love someone with so much hatred?  
  
Nasai had heard her mother's question, yet didn't know how to answer. Her eyes shifted to Kyra. Still, calm and....beautiful? Then Naraku, his eyes rimmed in disgust, heart rimmed in hatred. Throwing her arms around him Nasai rested her head upon his chest.  
  
" I do not wish for blood to be shed this day beloved. For if theirs is shed so shall yours. My heart would die in your perished this morning. I could not bear it." Tightening her hold upon her dark prince she sobbed openly for all to see. Perhaps now they would understand. Nasai knew that perhaps even an eternity could not extinguish the detestation Naraku and her family held her each other, yet she did not care. She did not care! The past remained within the past, and she knew she could not change it. There was only the future, and it was her dreams of that future in which fuelled her.  
  
Naraku felt Nasai unfurl her arms from around him. Could he truly hold himself back from the blood he had counted on shedding? Did she care this much for a family in which had hurt her so?  
  
Nasai watched with golden eyes blurred with tears, her father's vacant stare, and Inuyasha turn his back.  
  
" Fine." Hearing his voice all heads turned to Inuyasha. " Fine love the bastard, but I want no part in it." Was he walking away? Oh Kami he was! Nasai couldn't take it anymore! She run to Inuyasha and embraced him from behind. Forcing him not to move.  
  
" Don't leave. You are the only father I have ever known, please don't abandon me now. In all of those years you spent with me did you feel nothing? Did you not love me at all?" Nasai's voice broke Naraku's heart. He could not bear to see her in such a way. Bearing her emotions to the world, her heart, her very soul. He watched as Inuyasha remained motionless, gazing on as if he hadn't heard Nasai's heart breaking plea.  
  
" How can anyone love an odium drenched memory?" Inuyasha tore away from Nasai and turned to face her slightly. " I rid myself of you." Turning himself around as he stared away from Nasai, eyes of unforgiving gold gazing into nothingness.  
  
The words Inuyasha had said caused Naraku's blood to boil. Despite Nasai's plea Inuyasha's blood would be shed by him.  
  
Nasai could not demur. Would not discover the words in which hide from her view. So this was how to was? Inuyasha had never loved her at all? Had she never once caused him to smile? Had she not once teased his heart? Nasai too turned around. Yes, it was true she had found her true father, yet she had always wished to be seen as one of Inuyasha's daughters. If only for a moment. She would have sobbed at Inuyasha's derisive words if she were the Nasai in which was. Now Nasai was....changed?  
  
There's a game life plays. It makes you think you're everything they ever said you were. All those years in the time in which she was born and raised were all wasted years. Wasted. She wanted then for Inuyasha to clear away from her, and give herself strength to fly away. Was it her fault? Betrayed by a past in which was never in her control? Betrayed.  
  
Graceless? Indeed he was; it was true.  
  
She had lived in a world in which she did not belong. But oh she had yearned to! Now, she felt as if she were merely dreaming. A diaphanous world pressed amongst reality. And with a languorous turn of her head her eyes settled upon Kyra. The Shikon no tama teasing her from beyond Kyra's enlaced fingers. Kyra reached her eyes to Nasai, and it was then Nasai saw something within those eyes in which she never thought possible. Sorrow? Sympathy? Yes, yet it was quickly replaced by emotionless eyes as they turned away from her.  
  
Nasai then gazed slightly behind her, and remembered. Hadn't Inuyasha just defended her? Yes! Oh yes he had!  
  
" When you thought Naraku had taken me against my will why did you yell in reaction if you care nothing for me?" Nasai saw Inuyasha wince at her question. " Did you lie when you practically said you didn't care for me?"  
  
" It was only a reaction." He answered slowly, not bothering to meet her golden gaze.  
  
" No it wasn't!" Yelled Nasai, being stunned for Inuyasha swiftly turned about and held a dagger to her throat. Naraku ran to Nasai's side, unsheathing a sword that lay at his side, and felt it bite into Inuyasha's flesh....wasn't it? No...Naraku slightly opened his eyes, ( He closed them so blood wouldn't blind them. ) to see the blade within Nasai who gazed vacantly with wide eyes to her lover. Ania and Aya screamed in unison, Kagome's tears spilling and Sesshoumaru's gasp.  
  
It was then the Shikon no tama upon Kyra's neck burst into flames and...died. Inuyasha watched at Nasai fell to the ground only to be caught by Naraku who rocked her.  
  
Nasai gazed up through blurry eyes to her Naraku who was sobbing. Sobbing? Yes, she could feel his tears kiss her face and mangle with her own. She felt the pain of the blade leaving her, and the worried faces of her mother, father, and two sisters. She felt Naraku's arms encase about her, pulling her close.  
  
" What have you done?" She felt whispered into her ear. Lips upon her forehead. With half-lidded eyes Nasai saw her mother fall to her knees and hug her from behind. Her sisters grasp her hand, sobbing, and her father...she saw her father kneel and lovingly kiss her lips. Why she had protected Inuyasha she could not fathom yet now the deed was done and she felt her body dying. Gazing up to Naraku whose eyes were drowning in tears, she pressed her hand to his cheek, bring his head down so his lips met hers for one last kiss.  
  
She had found love only to lose it. Found a father only to never know him. Protected a man in which then sought her destruction, and felt the love of a sister in which was never felt before. And so before her eyes closed, and she felt her heart fade did on question posses her mind....  
  
' Are we born only to die?'  
  
Kagome grasped Sesshoumaru's arm and forced his eyes to hers.  
  
" Can't you revive her?" His eyes widened, as he fingered the sword at his side. Pulling it from its hilt he willed everyone away from the now deceased Nasai.  
  
***  
  
Nasai could see herself..dead. She saw her father pull a sword from his side and lightly saw it upon her skin. Crimson light poured from the blade, as she felt the pull from her body. Nasai could feel her soul enter her body once again, her eyes unable to open, yet she could speak.  
  
" Naraku.." Reaching her hands out she felt him embrace her, placing a passionate kiss upon her lips.  
  
She was alive again.  
  
She was given a second chance.  
  
Now, she would not waste it.  
  
A/N: Yes this is the last chapter. Sorry I didn't say anything, and I at first I didn't want this chapter to be the ending, but it just evolved that way. Thank you so much to everyone in which reviewed and supported my story I can never say how much that means to me. Did I fool you? I was going to just have Nasai die.but I couldn't stand it. I couldn't. I just love happy endings too much. ^___^. I really hope you enjoyed Ruins and thanks again for you encouragement. 


End file.
